


River People. Swan In The Water.

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, F/M, M/M, Power Bottom Castiel, Rockstar Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Dean is a talented mechanic at Bobby’s shop by day and by night he performs in his band Truth Movement. He rocks the stage with his best friends Ash, Benny, Kevin, and his brother, Sam, as his alter ego Jensen. The night before first tour starts, Dean does a show in his hometown where he meets a startling stranger with eyes to die for and an accent that made him lose his mind. Returning from the tour Dean is reminded that he’s got a new manager at work he has yet to meet, and will meet the next day at work. That night at his ending hometown concert of his tour, he meets Dmitri again, the next morning he is introduced to a familiar face and a different name.This fic is based off of a song by Justin Nozuka titled Swan in the Water and a song by Madina Lake titled River People.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Thank you to all my Beta's [CastielWitch](http://castielwitch.tumblr.com/) , [Darter_Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue) , [Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkrushnic/pseuds/Angelkrushnic) without your help I don't think this would have got as far as it did. Special thanks to [Bekki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sam661187/pseuds/sam661187) who has been trying to push me to finish this for over a year.  
> Thank you to my artist [HorrorFemme](http://horrorfemme1138.tumblr.com/post/166932548376/here-we-have-my-art-for-the-story-river-people) who you can find the master post for my fic on that link as well as all their other amazing art on their blog. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Rise Against - Swing Life Away](https://youtu.be/BblV6AQsd2s) great song. You should give it a listen.  
> [River People by Madina Lake](https://youtu.be/qK0dEi4XPc0) AKA Part of the title and inspiration for this story.  
>  Also in this chapter is [The Auspice also by Madina Lake](https://youtu.be/BhMkJ9pvsFI) it's just an instrumental so it's just described.

Dean Winchester was your average man; by day he worked at his Uncle Bobby's auto shoppe as a mechanic, but once he clocked out of work... that was a different story. 

Dean was the lead singer, and sometimes pianist, in his band Truth Movement. Their name is actually a rip off of Corey Feldman's band, it had been Benny's idea and since everyone loved Lost Boys, they all went along with it. They were mainly a rock band, but had fun messing around with the dynamics that came from playing that kind of music. Benny, Ash, and his brother Sam were all in the band too. Benny played the lead guitar, Sam was the bassist, Ash was the drummer and Kevin sometimes played with them if the song had violin in it, but he was mostly the sound guy and roadie. They all lived in a tiny one-story home and all, but Kevin, worked at the shoppe with Dean. 

They would leave for their latest tour tomorrow, two months on the road, and Dean was barely able to get through work all day. He and the rest of the band couldn't focus, the butterflies of anticipation were eating at their bellies. 

“Hey, Bobby, remember we need to leave early tonight,” Dean said as he was finishing up with his last car. “Which would be now, please?” He knew Bobby would let him go anyways, but he enjoyed sassing him. 

“Yea, ya idjit. But don’t forget when ya come back y’all have a new manager. I especially need you to be nice to him. Crowley will have your head if you’re not.” 

“Yeah, yeah… whatever. Does this guy even know anything about cars?” Dean huffed wiping his hands off on his work pants. 

“Actually, he does. He went to school to be a history professor, but is gonna come here and work for a bit until a college will take him.” 

“So, what, he’s some smart ass that's just lowering himself to work with the normos?” Dean scoffed. 

“No, he knows what he’s doing. Crowley trusts him so I do too. Be nice when you come back. It’ll be what two months? Plenty of time for him to work; and get used to everyone without your loud mouth bugging him or Ash's drunken black outs under the cars after one of your shows.” 

**

When Dean was finally home from work. He showered and got changed into his white tee and tight black jeans that hugged him in all the right places. Artfully messing up his hair with a little gel after, he felt ready enough to head to the venue with the rest of his band.

“You ready for this, brother? Two months of unlimited pussy and dick. What do you think you’ll have on the menu tonight, Dean?” Benny gave him an extremely long hug. Dean always thought it was weird that Benny was the only one out of the group to hug him like that, but he figured it was just a southern thing. 

“Not sure yet,” Dean shrugged. “We’ll have to see what kinda hotties are out there tonight. But, I am prepared for both,” he said. He padded his pants pocket where he had a packet of lube and a condom.

\--- 

“But Anna, do I have to go out?” Castiel whined into his cell phone. He took another sip of his first beer of the night. He'd just moved back a couple days ago. Though he'd grown up around here, he left for college as soon as he could.

“Yes, Casey, you do. We haven’t seen each other in God knows how long. Crowley was a shitty boyfriend, but at least he sent you here. Now get your ass sexy because we’re going out tonight. There’s this local band playing and I think you’ll love them.” 

After his sister hung up, Castiel thought about just how long it's been since they'd really spoke or hung out. Hearing her country accent again was beautiful to Castiel's ears. It had been too long since he'd heard her voice, too long since his own voice had the same lilt that hers did. He wondered if he'd get the same twang back in his being in Kansas again. 

Castiel took longer than he normally would to get ready. He tried on outfit after outfit to show off his plump ass and muscular thighs. He figured that if he was being forced out tonight he was at least going to make it worthwhile and get himself fucked by the hottest guy he could find. In the shower he had made sure to shave everything, leaving no nook untouched. Now, done with his second beer, he finally felt buzzed enough that he could relax without worrying about being around people. He had no doubts that this small town he'd landed in would be accepting, but that didn't reach far enough in his brain for him to not worry about being beat up for his lifestyle- like what almost happened in Chicago if Crowley hadn't have been there to save him. 

He walked to the club instead of driving. It was only a couple blocks from his apartment and he knew he was going to party. As he got there, the band was finishing up the last verse of Swing Life Away by Rise Against, one of Castiel's favorite songs in high school. Castiel stood outside the door smoking a cigarette, thinking to himself. He put the pack of Kools in his pocket, leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and listened to the song without the loudness of the crowd singing and talking over the music. 

His ears heard the lyrics while in his mind he saw himself, the fragile bullied boy he once was. The song, and Rise Against, gave him hope for his future. Hope that his father didn't need to be in the picture, that he didn't need to be in a 'normal family' like the bullies said he had to. His sister and his uncle were all he needed to be happy. Hope in his plastic smiles at what tiny group of friends he’d grown to have didn’t always need to be plastic, he could truly be happy. Smile wide and shining, like the one that grew on his face as the chorus rang through the windows. 

_I’ll show you mine if you show me yours first, let’s compare scars I’ll tell you who’s is worse._  
Let’s unwrite these pages and replace them with our wrong words.  
We live on front porches and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage.  
If love is a labor, I’ll slave ‘til the end.  
I won’t cross these streets until you hold my hand. Take life away. 

There was a break in the music where Castiel assumed they were exchanging the acoustic guitar for the electric one. Part of him wished he had looked in the club's giant windows, or walked in to see if the person who sang it so passionately was also on lead guitar. 

He sighed his defeat and decided to get another beer while he waited for his sister to get there. He walked in showing his ID and forked over the ten dollars it cost to enter and to get the pink wristband to drink. As soon as he entered he walked over to the bar, the music started up again. 

The deep bass and drum kicks were mystifying to him, it was nothing he’d ever heard before. He was entranced before the singer even opened his mouth. He barely registered the bar hand asking for his order until he opened the eyes he didn't remember closing and saw the barman looking at him with an annoyed expression. “Whatever is on tap is fine, no light beer though.” 

He spaced out again listening to the words- that voice. It was higher than Castiel expected having heard the last song, but it was smooth and so very male. The song was like an arrow straight through his ears into his heart. Every experience he had with people. All his problems with Crowley, and his last employer. 

_Restless, tortured, you’ve lost your mind.  
Faithless, torture, you’ve lost your mind. _

_They crawl in your head, they dig in your bones._  
If you let ‘em, they won’t let go.  
They have no hope, They have no soul,  
If you let ‘em, then they'll take yours. 

Cas got so lost in the words and the soulful voice, that he barely noticed he had turned to face the stage, his eyes connecting suddenly with the lead singer standing at the piano. The handsome man singing almost made him spit out the drink he just sipped. The lights were dim, but pointing directly at him that he could make out the dirty blonde hair that framed a freckled face and undeniably magnetic hazel eyes. He took a deep breath and moved to lean back on the sticky bar behind him. He hoped taking another mouthful of his beer would help him with the dry mouth. 

He thought back to all the trouble he had gone through to find a good outfit for tonight and thanked whatever god out there that Anna had given him the push he needed to go out. Even if she wasn’t here, which he now had no problem with. All Castiel could think of was how to get the blonde man on stage with the melodic voice into the restroom to hear him cry out Cas' name. 

He let the song fade out a bit to focus on those strong looking hands, imagining them all over him. Well, at least all over his ass and dick because he wasn’t about to get completely naked in a public restroom. He wondered if this place was one of those disgusting ones that had condom dispensers by the sink. He hoped they were seriously lubed ones too. A voice rang in the back of his mind that sounded unnervingly close to his uncles, reminding him he'd never find love with a restroom quickie. He shook his head and focused on the song, love wasn't what he needed right now. Crowley only just broke up with him a few weeks ago, it was too soon to date again, but it wasn't too soon to be riding someone else. 

_They crawl in your head, they dig in your bones._  
If you let ‘em, they won’t let go.  
They have no hope, They have no soul,  
If you let ‘em, then they’ll take yours. 

_It’s all in your head, don’t fear the unknown,_  
Cause you’ll let the unknown take control.  
So, let yourself go, and let yourself grow.  
Don’t you let ‘em take you at all. 

_Restless. Faithless, you’ve lost your mind. Faithless, tortured, you’ve lost your mind._

The song slowed and he heard the violin join the piano. The blonde-haired man kept playing with a cocky look on his face. He watched the crowd move to the beat of the static electricity of the bass keys. The piano, which Cas hadn't notice before, was actually two separate parts stacked atop one another, each an instrument in its own right. The top one, a synthesizer playing the electric static, low bass tones as the other hand played the beautiful piano chords. 

Castiel never believed in hypnosis before, but he found himself standing, beer in hand, making his way into the crowd. He pressed his glass to his lips and watched the singer over his bottle. They made eye contact again. The singer's grin grew into a panty dropping smile that made Cas weak in the knees. He leaned back, glad there was a post behind him so he didn’t fall.

\--- 

Once off-stage Benny walked up to Dean, “So I see you found someone,” noting the not so small smile on Dean’s face as they exited the stage.

“Yea, and I’ve never seen him around before, and that’s kinda what I want tonight. Someone I can play this whole ‘cocky rock star without a heart’ with. Just a one-night stand. Where I don’t know his name and he doesn’t know mine. You know?” 

“Yea, I do," Benny sighed. He knew the reasoning behind Dean's slew of one-night stands was because he wasn't over Lisa yet. Unfortunately, he also knew that Dean wouldn't listen to him if he'd told Dean not to just have sex with anyone with two legs and a hole, but to instead get to know their heart. 

“Let’s go sign those autographs so you can meet your mystery man, buddy boy,” Ash said cheerfully walking up to them and clasping a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Also, you know I need'a get my drinkin' started.”

**

The line for the autographs stretched on forever and there was no blue-eyed stranger in sight. Dean about gave up his search until he noticed the man in the corner. He was leaning against the wall with one leg bent, foot up against it to keep his balance. They exchanged glances before Dean excused himself to the restroom. He barely made it through the door before hearing a bunch of females outside in the line making groans of protest that he went the one place most of them weren’t ballsy enough to try and follow. They were soon cut out by the sound of the next band doing their sound check. Dean almost cringed when he heard the singer repeat the word “check” into the mic. Instead, he shook his head and walked farther into the bathroom, closing the entrance door behind him. It wasn't Dean's place to interfere, he had to learn from his own mistakes once too. He knew the singer was botching his own mic, his voice wouldn't be heard over the guitars and drums at that volume.

He walked over to the sink to wash his hands and make himself look busy. He heard the door open and looked up to see the blue-eyed man close the door behind him. 

Dean grinned and gestured around to the writing on the walls and the cobwebs in the corners of the room, “What’s a nice boy like you doing in a dirty place like this?” 

“Oh, I’m not all that nice,” the man said with a sexy Russian accent. 

“I’m sure you’re not,” Dean replied slowly stalking towards the Russian and reaching behind him. The sound of the lock catching echoed through the room, causing the tension between the two to rupture. Dean’s mind went blank all at once as he was being pushed with a hand on his chest to the end handicap stall in the back. 

“I’ll show you I’m not,” His new acquaintance replied as he pushed Dean up against the wall fiddling behind him to find the door handle of the stall to lock it. 

Dean barely registered the music outside the door now when lips attached themselves to his neck. When Dean’s brain finally caught up with him to the here and now he started undoing the Russian's pants pulling them and his boxers down to mid-thigh before turning his guest to push him up against the plastic wall of the stall facing away from him. 

“This what you want?” He asked. Fingers of one of his hands trailed along the stranger's perfect ass and trailing down his crack. He moaned at the touch, all the while Dean's other hand was reaching in his pocket to grab the lube packet. He opened it with his teeth and took his other hand away from his ass. Dean laughed when the fan whined and he slicked up his fingers with the lube before bringing them back to circle his furrowed hole. “Want me to fuck you up against this wall like some kinda slut?” he emphasized the last word by pushing his pointer finger in just to the first knuckle. 

“Yes.” The stranger moaned, already sounding out of breath. He pushed back on the singer's finger as if he was searching for more, before he placed his other hand on the suitor lower back. He pushed on it so that he arched further, his chest pressing harder against the plastic wall. 

“Mhmm, you like that? You like me calling you a slut? Reminding you where we are?” Dean asked as he pushed his finger in all the way. 

“I’d like it better if you’d shut the hell up and get on with this already!” The Russian replied looking over his shoulder side eyeing Dean. “We gonna do this anytime soon? Cause if not I can go home now and play with one of my toys. They don’t talk back.” 

Dean's breath hitched at the roughness his new swain wanted and groaned along with his partner when he slid in a second finger. He'd never had anyone want him to be rough with them, but with that and the way his lover reacted to his touches; he was straight out of every fantasy Dean ever thought up. He was more than alright with acquiescing to his lover's wishes for rougher. He was bored of gentle fake love making. 

The next band was onto a new song by now. Dean didn’t know how many they played while he was busy, two fingers deep into the man in front of him. A sharp knock on the outer door of the restroom forced him to come back to the moment. 

“What are you doing in there?! You were supposed to be mine tonight, Dean,” said a female voice. 

Thankfully as she finished her sentence Dean moved his fingers and found that magic spot that made his friend gasp in pleasure. He moved his hands up to grip the top of the stall wall and arched his back to further push his ass against Dean's fingers before moaning even louder as Dean continuously stroked that spot. 

“Silly trick, this dick is mine!” His confidant said through broken moans, loud enough for the woman at the door to hear, when he was done with his sentence he let out another loud moan. 

Dean added a third finger more forcefully and sooner than needed. Completely turned on with the need and possession coming off of the stranger in front of him. “I didn’t know people still used the word trick.” Dean laughed, “And on top of that, I think the saying is ‘Silly rabbit Trix are for kids.’” 

“Yea,” he moaned out dropping his head forward, knees buckling under the pressure of standing. “And I thought I told you to shut the hell up and get on with it already! Fuck me now, quit playing!” 

"Does it turn you on more though," Dean questioned whispering in the other man's ear dragging out every second he could before they got to the best part of this evening. "Being reminded we're in pubic. That anyone could walk in at any second. Anyone in this place can hear you moan?" 

His lover gave out a frustrated growl before replying. "Yes. Please, just fuck me now." 

Dean chuckled at feeling like he finally broke his partner enough to make him beg, it was something he didn't even know he could get out of him. He undid his pants pushing them and his boxers to mid-thigh with his free hand and tore open the condom package with his teeth before taking his fingers away from his lover to slide his hips and pushing all in in one go. His new companion's eyes slid closed as he let out of moan and gripped the stall wall harder to hold himself up. 

Dean didn’t give him a moment to adjust before he started his brutal pace. His hands grabbed onto this man’s hips leaving small bruises, as he pushed him up against the wall. His lover's hands gripped the stall until his knuckles were white. His head turned to the side, eyes closed, moaning loudly for everyone to hear. 

Dean paid rapt attention to everything about his partner as he moved his hands over every piece of naked skin. The soft freshly shaven prickle of hair on the man's behind and thighs. Sharp hip bones that cut his palms when he ran over them. Hard muscles that danced across the Russian's stomach with every breath he took. How his thigh muscles gave sinful contractions every time his inamorata stood on his toes to roll back on the balls of his feet to match Dean's movements. The way every time he matched Dean's thrusts he'd look back at Dean with a smirk on his lips. 

This was just supposed to be an anonymous hole, Dean tried to remind himself. He attached his mouth to the paramour’s neck and spoke the words he'd never thought he'd say again. “I need to see your face. Need to see you come apart. Feel your cum sliding down my stomach while I feel you clench around my dick.” Dean punctuated his words by thrusting directly into the exotic stranger's prostate, causing his legs buckled. 

Taking his hands away from the sharp hips in front of him, he trailed them up the other's stomach feeling the hard muscles there while gripping the hem of the lover's shirt. He gracelessly ripped it over his head and continued with his own. He removed his shoes, toeing them off with his opposite foot, seemingly the only move he could make through his pleasure. While Dean reached to pull the other man's pants farther down he attached his mouth to his back leaving more bites and bruises there, the other man let go of the wall just long enough to reach behind him to pull Dean’s pants down farther too, using his feet to move the pants down farther for Dean to kick out of them. They were completely naked, stripped down to socks. 

Dean stopped his thrusts to pull out and turned the other around so they were face to face again before grabbing the globes of ass. He pushed his back up against the wall. The Russian's hands instantly reached back and up over his head behind him, grabbing on to the wall for support when Dean pushed back in. Now seeing his face clearly, Dean loved how his lover's eyes rolled back into his head before they closed and his head fell back, his mouth opening slightly before letting out another loud moan. 

When the ardor finally opened his eyes again he saw Dean's wicked grin. Using his hold on the wall as leverage, he matched Dean thrust for thrust. The only noises in the room were moans, slaps of skin, and a barely audible thump of a new band shaking the walls. The other man suddenly laughed. 

“Hi,” he breathed in his low growl from his accent that felt made just for sex. “I’m Dmitri.” 

Dean laughed before he replied. “Guess that’s something I should know huh?” with a rougher thrust to accentuate the last word. “My name’s Jensen.” 

Some little part of Dean worried about giving this stranger his real name. Like it would burst some bubble that they had carved out for each other in this grimy restroom. He wasn't sure if Dmitri was his friend's real name or not, but he wasn't going to ask to make sure. Jensen had been his go to name for people who didn't know who he was when they hooked up. It was also his stage name, something of a separate personality that he went by on stage. Since Dean wasn't all that crazy and more laid back, Jensen became that persona to attach a name to the crazy person he was onstage sometimes. Even most of his more loyal fans only knew him as Jensen, unless they knew him off stage from the auto-shoppe or school. Sometimes when they found out his real name after they'd be mad, but most of the time they had also given fake names. Hell, Dean had sex with enough girls named 'Candy' and 'Barbie' to understand not many people give their real names for one-night stands. 

With that Dmitri, closed his eyes again and let his head loll back against the wall. His moans now coming in harsh pants as he was getting closer. Dean shifted again and continued his punishing thrusts, now with the target of his prostate to have him coming nice and hard, completely untouched, just like Dean liked his partners to do. It was his favorite part of sex, why he had it so often. He reveled in seeing someone else fall apart because of his skills. 

When Dmitri finally came Dean had no words to describe how he felt. This Dmitri guy was like no one he’d ever been with. Most of the people who he hooked up with did so because he was a sort of semi-famous rock star that they hoped when he got famous they could expose the past Dean had. Dmitri didn't seem like that. It wasn't like they'd spoken all that much, but Dean had come to find out that the ones who wanted him because he was kind of famous asked more questions of him and talked about his band more. Dmitri had been more responsive to his touch then the groupies had too. They had been so in with each other that every move Dean made Dmitri assisted with the exact next one Dean was going to make. The sounds he made, his expressions, they were straight out of every good porn Dean had ever watched mixed with every wet dream he’d ever had. When Dean’s own orgasm hit it was like a freight train. He slumped against Dmitri; they stayed like that for seconds, maybe minutes, before Dmitri tapped Dean on the shoulder. 

“Uhm. Jensen, I think we’re done here, you can put me down now.” 

“Oh right. Sorry,” Dean laughed trying not to sound like he had just lost himself in Dmitri. This was just supposed to be a random fuck in the bathroom. 

As soon as Dmitri's feet hit the floor, he walked over to the toilet paper grabbing some to clean himself off and put his clothes back on so fast that Dean couldn’t even register it. 

“Thanks,” Dmitri said with a wink as he opened the stall door, closing it behind him. He unlocked the main door to go back to the venue and vanished. 

“What. The. Fuck.” Dean sighed. Normally he was the one running out after giving the flirty wink and the thanks. He was so out of his depth with this Dmitri guy that it took him longer to clear his head to get dressed. 

Dean found Sam waiting for him outside the restroom. “Damn Dean, didn’t know you could make someone run away from you like that,” he laughed, obviously having seen Dmitri leaving in a hurry, “Looks like there’s a first for everything. How’s it feels to get a taste of your own medicine?” 

“Confusing.” 

By the time Dean had returned to the crowd the last band for the night was on the stage. Dean spent the rest of their set barely listening to the songs playing, totally distracted with searching the room for those amazing blue eyes, sexy Russian accent and sex hair, probably looking more debauched than ever after the treatment Dean had given it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel after the concert and starting his new job.

Castiel went straight home after leaving the restroom, his apartment door closed behind him and locked, music that he always left on in his bedroom barely audible from the front door. Dreaming of a nice warm shower and falling asleep naked, he forgot how sore he could be after great sex. It wasn’t that Crowley wasn’t good, he was, but Jensen had been amazing. _Amazing._ Anonymous bathroom sex was just what he needed. Although they gave names, they were fake. Castiel couldn’t hear the name the girl had called outside the bathroom completely, but he was sure it wasn’t Jensen that she had said. 

As he thought back, part of him wanted to kick himself in the face. Why had he winked at Jensen? He couldn't believe that he had enough leftover confidence from their time together that he could wink at the other man. He wasn't a confident man outside of sex to be able to accomplish a wink, they normally turned out to look more like an eye twitch. Hope rang through his chest that the wink had looked sexy as he groaned and made his way to the shower. When he was down to his boxers and almost at the bathroom door, his phone rang. He wanted to leave it be, but tomorrow was his first day of work and he didn’t want to make the impression that he didn’t care about his job if it happened to be them. 

“Hello?” He answered a little out of breath from running to the phone left by his front door in his jeans and answering it without looking at the caller id. 

“Hey Casey, you have a fun night?” 

Cas got lost for a second, in the thought of powerful hands all over his body. He wasn’t usually one for making more of a one-night stand, but Jensen listened to him when he gave commands. And oh god, the sex had been fantastic. Feeling the blush on his cheeks he replied, “Yea, surprisingly the band was good and played music I actually liked.” 

It took a second for Anna to reply but when she did she sounded completely surprised. “What?! You actually went?!” 

“Yea, unlike the person who begged me to come out with her,” honestly Castiel didn’t know for sure if Anna was there or not, he just assumed she wasn’t since she hadn’t come up to him at the bar. 

“Well I went. Almost ordered myself a beer to wait for you, but got called into the hospital for an emergency, I figured you wouldn’t even show so I didn’t text you to let you know,” Anna was one of the best emergency room surgeons in Lawrence. She was often called into the ER on her nights off if the staff had no idea what to do with a patient. Anna’s specialty was the weird, unexplainable, and cases that to anyone but Anna would have seemed outrageous to surgery on. She was the only one they had that could work a seemingly unreasonable case and get through it. 

“Oh.” Cas wasn’t sure if he should tell his sister about his restroom exercise or not, he was new to Lawrence and didn’t want to ruin his fantasy of the man he thought Jensen was off stage by using his real name, nor did he even want to know the man’s real name. He was sure that if Anna knew it she would tell him and ruin the fantasy of the man he'd like to keep. So, he just changed the subject, “I was actually heading into the shower to get some sleep and be rested for work tomorrow- not hungover. I had a few drinks, nearly a whole six-pack just to get through tonight.” Also waiting for tomorrow to talk to her again gave him time to come up with a lie about not meeting the lead singer of said band. “Why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow? You haven’t been to my apartment yet.” 

“Damn. Yea, go shower. Don’t forget the Tylenol and Gatorade before you sleep. You know the drill Casey,” she sighed. Of course, he knew the drill, he had drunk called her enough after fights with Crowley for it to be engraved in his brain. “I’ll try and make it tomorrow. My shift at the hospital ends at 6pm, but you know how it is.” 

“Yea, I do. Don’t stay too long after you work your case. Go home and get some sleep yourself. Can’t have you passing out at the dinner table-“ 

“-again.” They said at the same time and laughed. 

After hanging up with Anna, Cas walked back into the bathroom to turn on the water before he caught something in his peripheral vision. Hickeys all over his shoulders and one that may or may not be visible on his neck over a shirt, he’ll have to wear a button-down collared shirt tomorrow and hope that will cover it. He looked down at his hips; little finger sized bruises littered his hipbones and when he looked away from the mirror to look down at his legs he saw more on his thighs. He turned his back to the mirror and stood on his tippy-toes, pulling off his boxers he could see there were perfect hand shaped bruises on both of his ass cheeks. 

Every thought that passed through his head and every bruise on his body led him to one decision. He was definitely not making tonight a one-time thing, he'd find a way to see Jensen again.

**

After his shower Castiel felt very refreshed. He could still feel the burn on his skin from where Jensen had touched him, the ache in his backside from the sex plus being pushed up against a wall, and the slight tickle of the bruises on his butt rubbing against the soft cotton of his comforter. Waking up on the other hand? That was not exactly fun.

Castiel always hated mornings, but he needed to get up early for work to find a shirt that would cover the hickey on his neck. He settled on a plain black shirt under a green plaid button up and jeans that were just this side of tight to be able to move in and be appropriate for work. 

The drive to Singer’s Salvage had been riddled with nervous energy. He wished he could at least have a drink before work, but settled on another old habit instead. He had tried to quit before, but all the drama from the last few months happened and he started up again, an extra hand to help his fluttering heart sometimes; a cigarette. He had chain smoked two on the trip it took him to get there. Spraying himself with cologne as he got out of his car. It was a plain silver 2013 Ford Taurus luxury vehicle Crowley made him buy to get around in Chicago and hadn’t got around to selling yet- he longed for his old classic car. Sucking in a deep calming breath filled with fresh air and motor oil, he set out to where the bays were to be introduced to all the workers. 

As he walked in through the back door of the building all he saw was a long hallway; there were four doors, two on either side. The first on the right was a door to his office, across the hall on the left was a tool room with extra wrenches and spark plugs and other tools to fix the cars. Down the hall farther were two more doors, on the side of Castiel’s door was a door to a room filled with tires of all sizes and manufacturers, across from that was Bobby's office. Walking further, he found the giant garage. It was bigger than he’d imagined it would be with 10 bays, five loading to the garage doors on the east and five more to the west. Behind the last bays were more tools scattered over an old tool cabinet and another hall that lead to what looked like the restrooms. 

Bobby stood in front of everyone and gave them a hard look telling them all to shut up. "This is your new manager. Be nicer to him than ya'll idjits are to me." 

“Hello, I’m Castiel LaChapelle. I am not here to take over the shop from Mister Singer, just so we have that clear. I am simply here to work the books. Make sure everyone gets paid, that all the appointments are booked and done, and help out with whatever cars need it while y'all are busy.” Castiel explained to everyone. He could hear sighs of relief when he said what he was truly there for. Though, he had been expecting that. 

Bobby introduced everyone present one by one naming what they specialize in. 

“Oh and we also have Dean who is ‘awesome'," Bobby quoted Dean's word using his hands, "at everything, but his main happiness comes from restorations. Also, we have Ash who is great with the newer cars computer systems and making specialized custom modifications. Benny and Sam are good at most everything too, so book them whatever else is needed. They’re both only here Thursday thru Sunday though, this ain't there only job.” 

“And where are they today?” Castiel asked looking around, he had been introduced to everyone there and thought it was weird to run such a big shop with little staff. 

“Tour for the next two months. They’re all a little much to get used to, so it’s good you have this time to focus on getting your bearings here before they come back through like a tornado,” Bobby explained walking with Castiel towards his office. 

Castiel was intrigued about why so many staff are away on some tour. He wondered how Bobby was able to run the shoppe with half the crew gone. Were the boy's that were gone on some kind of paid leave and did the shoppe even have enough money to pay them for two months of not working? He'd have to look at the books to make sure, but another sentence Bobby said rang through his head. ‘Back through like a tornado,' that did not sound like fun. Shaking his head when he saw that they were at the door to his office, Castiel resigned himself to know he had two months to prepare for this ‘tornado' that the four men would bring and for that he was thankful. 

“Here’s your key to the back door,” Bobby went on, “We keep it locked, but since you didn’t have one we left it open.” 

“Yea, sorry sir. I should have come to check out the place before my first day here, but I wanted to settle into my apartment and life here first.” 

“No need to explain yourself to me, boy, and no sir. It's just Bobby. I hate being called sir, it's too professional for my tastes. 

Castiel left Bobby’s office to go organize his own with a smile on his face. Not having to call his manager sir was a very warm welcome from his last place of employment. 

The rest of the day was mainly uneventful. Jo was a force to be reckoned with, but if she wasn’t as bad as the four absent staff members, Castiel was even more sincerely happy for their two months away. Rufus and Bobby were both loving old men in their own special way and Cas was sure he could figure them out given time. He worked on a few cars in between working the books, just small things like tire rotation and an oil change. 

He got home and looked at the clock; when six rolled around he was expecting a phone call from his sister saying she couldn’t join him, but what he got was a text saying she’d be wrapped up there "sometime between six-thirty or seven-o'clock –ish". 

He still hadn’t figured out what he was going to say about last night to Anna, but after the feelings he got thinking about Jensen that day he thought it best to either change the subject or leave it as a simple, “I got there a couple songs before the last and left halfway through the next band.” 

Said feelings weren’t anywhere specific. It was more an involuntary shudder, as his dick would give a little twitch and his hole quivered slightly whenever he’d thought about it. Like his body normally reacted thinking back on amazing sex, this time though his body almost seemed to react more. It was strange to think of amazing sex as being picked up like he weighed nothing and fucked against a wall in a dirty restroom with numbers claiming a “good time” all over the walls and band stickers. The atmosphere perfectly fit with the dirty and rough sex that he got. 

Sighing, Castiel realized he had just spent a good ten minutes lost in thought over Jensen and was now painfully hard and his sister would be here any second. He took out his phone and sent a quick text saying he would be in the shower when she got there and to just come right in. 

He thought a cold shower would be best to quell his thoughts and body so that he didn’t look like a mess in front of Anna, that was definitely not a conversation he was ready for. 

When he got out of the shower and dressed he could hear that Anna was already there and in his kitchen cooking dinner. 

“What are you doing?” He asked rubbing a towel in his hair before he threw it behind him to his open bedroom door, he’d put it in the hamper later. “I invited you over, I’m supposed to make dinner.” 

“Well, you were dirty and disgusting from working on cars so I had to do something while you washed all that ick off of you.” 

He wasn’t actually dirty from working. Sure, he had some motor oil and grease from the tire bearings on his hands and clothes, though he wasn’t as dirty as he could have been had he worked on harder things, but he wasn’t about to tell her the real reason for his shower. 

Dinner went well enough. The concert had come up like he thought though. He replied with the little white lie he had planned, “I got there when they were finishing up their second to last song, but I barely looked up from the bar, and left a few songs in from the next band.” 

"I've told you, Lawrence will be good for you. You don't have to worry about people like Zachariah here." 

“Yea, I guess,” Castiel shrugged, trying to cover the shudder that left his body from the mention of his old boss. going along with the cover his sister gave him for a reason to leave. “There were a lot of people there. As soon as I finished my beer I left.” 

“Well, they’ll be back here again in a couple months. We’ll get you out a few times before then so you can stay for their whole set next time.” 

Castiel didn’t know how to reply to that. He wouldn’t mind seeing the band play again, not only to be thoroughly fucked by the lead singer, but also just to hear him sing. So, Cas just nodded in agreement, not trusting his words on the matter. 

They changed the conversation after that. Talking about Anna’s job, Cas' new one, how he’s been since the break up and if he felt weird accepting a job that Crowley set up for him. 

“Nah,” Cas replied with a shrug. “I understand why he did. I missed working on cars, I haven’t since Uncle Cain was still alive and I needed a change of scenery. It’s not like Crowley and I parted on bad terms. We just grew apart. I was jobless and his job was more important than me and when I finally figured that out we both knew it to be the truth. Plus, it brought me back to you.” 

Cain was Castiel's favorite uncle, and when their father, Chuck, needed to go away to rehab, Cain was more than happy to look after them. That was when Castiel was 13 and Anna 15. They were sad their dad went away, but he was better for it and going to get sober. Cain taught Castiel and Anna how to speak in other languages, how to work with the bees that he kept, and how to work on cars. He kept them on their toes and taught a new thing every month, though some stuff might take two. It had originally been to get their mind off Chuck not being around, but when it was clear he wasn't coming back, it became something special for them. He passed a year after Castiel graduated from college, a heart attack. It was tragic, yet oddly beautiful too. His wife of 50 years had just passed from lung cancer and his heart gave out from the pain of thinking about living a single day without her. 

“Well that’s true. Being closer to me is always awesome,” Anna said, the confidence she learned from Cain showing through. 

“Yes, and humble too.” 

“Well,” she shrugged as if that explained it all. 

They agreed on a movie before Anna left, Lost Boys, always a win in their book. They watched the original not the silly remakes. Anna left after the movie was over stretching and yawning on her way to the door. Cas wished he had his guest bedroom set up for her already, he offered to have her to stay, but she said she had some things she needed to do at home. 

It wasn’t until after Anna left that Castiel understood why he wanted to watch Lost Boys so badly, that he had subconsciously done so because he was still thinking about Jensen and his band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No worries, Castiel being called Casey will be explained later on in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's on tour and can't get a certain person out of his mind.

It was a little over two weeks into the tour when he finally had enough of a break in the tour to call Bobby and see how the shop was doing with their new manager. 

“Finally have time to call me, boy?” Bobby answered in lieu of a hello, “You only left a little more than a week ago. Miss me that much, idjit?” 

“Well, I wanted to make sure the new guy didn’t burn the place down.” 

“Castiel is actually doing amazing. Already showed me a few ways to save money and a few ways to get more business. The boy’s damn handy with a wrench too.” 

Dean had to admit he was a little sad to hear this “Castiel” was actually doing good, he hoped he failed miserably so he could be offered the job when he got back. “Oh. That’s good to hear. How’s everything else?” 

They talked a bit longer before Bobby had to get back to work. The rest of the tour went by in a blink and soon enough it was time to play their return show before Dean had to face his new boss. 

After he hung up with Bobby his phone rang in his hand, it was a call from Anna. Dean knew she was just as busy as he was, he put off sleep just a little longer to talk to his old friend. 

"Heya, Anna," Dean greeted happily over speaker phone to get ready for sleep. 

"Hey. How's the tour going," she asked, her voice sounded tiny through the tiny speaker. 

"It's good," Dean started as he grabbed his toothbrush and spoke through brushing his teeth. "We've only had a few shows so far, but they've all be good." 

"Dean," Anna sighed, "you and my brother are the only people who do that. Good think I'm a doctor and can understand mouth full talking." Dean let out a breath of a laugh. "But that's awesome anyways. Speaking of brothers, how's Sam? He seemed a little distracted the last few weeks." 

Dean sighed and though about his brother. He had been acting off since Dean broke it off with Lisa. Dean wasn't sure if Sam was acting that way because he liked Lisa, or if it was something in his own personal life with his girlfriend, Ruby. 

Anna, Sam, and Ruby, had all met when they were in college. They took a study hall class together that helped with notes. They all took extra help from each other in English, it being the only one each had a special thing they were good at, otherwise they all helped the others with what they were best at. Dean had meet them when Sam hosted the study time at the tiny house they shared off campus, he had moved out to California for the first year Sam was in school to help him get settled. Dean would cook them dinner and helped out where he could during their study time, but mainly stayed a side and let the kids do their work. Anna had attempted to flirt with him, but Dean shot it down fairly quickly, he didn't like the look of 'Don't you fucking dare' that Sam was sporting on his face. They all stayed close friends even after all this time, so Dean knew Anna's concern was sincere, yet he had no idea how to answer. 

"I'm not sure. He's been acting off since I broke up with Lisa." Dean shrugged even though Anna couldn't see him and spit out the foam his toothpaste had turned into. He gargled a few drinks of water to clean out his mouth as he waited for Anna to say something about him saying Lisa's name. "I- I guess I've just paid too much attention to my drama that I completely forgot other people have drama too. Maybe I should talk to him about it." 

"That'll be the day." Anna laughed. She knew Dean would never sit his brother down to have a heart to heart. All of Dean's talk came from the songs he wrote and sang, there was no 'Chick flick moments'. "Well, what about you? How was tonight's fuck?" 

Dean wiped his mouth and walked towards his bed. It was empty, just like every other night it's been during the tour so far. He just couldn't get Dmitri out of his head. He knew he should just hook up with someone, anyone, cause that's what the great Dean Winchester did, but he just wasn't able to. As he sat down in his vacant bed, he stared at the pillow that lay bare next to him. He pictured a messy flop of black hair poking out from the blankets, maybe some snoring too. 

Anna pulled him from his musings before he could think of something weird like sharing his bed with Benny or Kevin again just so he didn’t sleep alone. 

"Uh, sorry. I'm not actually hooking up with anyone right now. Uhm, tonight I mean." Dean finally stuttered out. He heard a P.A. system in the background call Anna's name to the ER, he a little happy he didn't have to explain that anymore. 

"Don't think this is over Dean. You're acting strange. When you get back, you have some explaining to do." Anna spoke before hanging up without saying good bye.

**

Even after two months of the tour, Dean still couldn’t get his blue-eyed lover out of his mind and everyone was starting to notice. He hadn’t deemed anyone worthy of a hookup at his concerts, rather he sat back and watched as Kevin or Ash tried to act like him and flirt their way into someone’s pants with a pantomime of his cocky and panty dropping smile. It even worked a few times, to Dean's chagrin. 

“Tonight, I wanna add the Trapt song, ‘Who’s Going Home With You Tonight' where we have our cover.” Dean said as they were putting the final touches on the set list for their 'we're home from tour' concert a couple days from then. 

“Hoping Dmitri shows again?” Benny asked “You think he’ll pull another disappearing act on ya again?” 

“Nope, cause he’s gonna be so charmed by me singing to him that he’ll invite me to his house and I’ll be the one who leaves him, like it should be.” 

“Or,” Sam cut in “He’ll ask you to leave right after it’s over 'cause you’ll try and cuddle with him. Or some other completely un-you-like thing, that he pushes you into thinking of him non-stop like you have been for the last two months.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter lengths are all over the place. It's my first time posting a story with chapters .... so I'm just breaking them up how it seems like they should be. Lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Castiel's past and what prompted him to move to Lawrence.

The next two months for Castiel flew by too fast for him to register. Anna and him hung out every Sunday for dinner. Sometimes she stayed the night (after he finally unpacked everything and set up the guest bedroom) if it got too late after the movie they'd watched to go home. She also pushed him out with her every Thursday night. Sometimes to a bar, sometimes just to the mall. 

She’d even leave early, encouraging him to stay for another drink and talk to whoever there caught his eyes. A few times there were guys that seized his attention, all with dirty blonde hair and/or bright green eyes. He wasn't ready to dig into his brain just yet to figure out why they all looked like one particular guy and why if Anna had left earlier than him, he'd leave the bars alone. He knew Anna was just doing this so that he would be more comfortable and stay longer at the show the next time Truth Moment played so he’d be able to stay the whole show and watch the bands after. 

Of course, if Castiel were to be honest with himself, he knew he would be leaving after Jensen's band no matter how anxious or not he felt. 

Work at the shoppe was fun, he had missed getting his hands dirty, had missed being able to just sit back and do math. To do everything that working in the stuffy, over-Christianized academy wouldn’t let him. To do everything he felt he couldn’t while he was with Crowley.

**

Being with Crowley was neither hard nor difficult, it was just that they were too different. Their fights had mostly been little ones, like Crowley not balancing the checkbook right or not appreciating the little history facts that would fall out of Cas' mouth when the moment made him think of one. Their relationship was okay, at best it was good, they really did care for each other. Unfortunately for them, after spending a year together and a month after Cas losing his job, they decided they were better as friends. Their friendship was why Crowley had helped him get this job, at least Cas sincerely hoped it wasn’t to just to get him out of the picture. 

On the other hand, though, work at the University had been great. He loved his students, and the majority of the other professors. Crowley knew not to see him at work, not like he had the time to anyways, and work didn’t know about Crowley. His best friend Charlie was a computer science teacher; they knew from the second they met that the other was gay, and became each other’s beards. It all worked out perfectly until one of the other professors had seen Castiel and Crowley out on a rare date and blew the whole thing. Zachariah was not pleased. After nearly hitting Castiel with the stapler on his desk, only stopping his would-be assault when Crowley walked into the office saying he was Castiel's legal counsel. Castiel and Charlie were both fired after that and Crowley said he'd find them a lawyer to take care of their case, since his job dealt specifically with the music industry. Both Castiel and Charlie declined the offer, they just wanted to forget about the academy and move on. 

Charlie stayed in Chicago with her girlfriend Gilda, who ran an online clothing company that Charlie was helping make a website for. He wanted to bring her to Kansas with him, but she refused to be a secretary. They decided if one found a university job, no matter where, they’d call the other and if both got offered a job they’d take it.

**

Bobby had opened up to him enough for Castiel to at least decipher some of his different grunts and slight facial changes, Rufus was the same. Jo, well, she was still a little firecracker, and he had a feeling that if her and Anna were to ever to become friends it would be hell for him. 

The night before the concert he and Anna went to the same bar where Jensen would soon be playing. There was only a tiny crowd because of the open mic night. While they sat at the bar sipping their drinks Anna asked if Castiel had met anyone yet, a thing she had been doing for the past few weeks. Cas was beginning to wonder if it was because he kept spacing out with a smile on his face and she had the impression he had a secret boyfriend, but Cas was always quick with a no and a change of subject. 

That night Anna had switched it up and actually left with someone she had met. Cas was nervous for her. He knew she could take care of herself if needed, but he couldn’t help but worry, even though she was just doing what he used to do. He knew she was raised the same way he was, by Cain, and if she wanted something or someone to just go for it and not to listen to social norms about gender and what might be considered appropriate 'ladylike' behavior. Anna had won many a burping contest when they were younger so he knew she had her moments of being decidedly un-‘ladylike.’ Those were always his favorite moments of her, though he did still love her sweet, loving side. 

On his way home from the bar, only minutes after Anna left with Gabriel, he was alone in the quiet to question if he would go to the concert tomorrow. Should he go? Should he play sick to get out of it? If he saw Jensen again should he pretend like nothing happened? Should he have sex in the restrooms again? He relented that he would wait and figure all this out once he knew how he felt after work. 

As it turns out work the next day was not happening. Bobby texted that night to say all the guys that were away had come back into town and they were having a family day. Cas was very happy, to say the least, put his phone back down on the side table and went back to sleep. He figured if he dreamt of those haunting green eyes he was meant to go to the concert.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets back from tour.  
> Castiel and Dean have another steamy night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Trapt - Who's Going Home With You Tonight?](https://youtu.be/YQJx3jAbh6w)

Dean and the rest of the band made it back to town late Tuesday night. He typed out a quick text to Bobby to let him know he got home safe and they were all passing out to catch up on much needed sleep, but would be there bright and early in the morning to meet the new boss. Almost passing out right after he sent it, he barely got through his nightly routine before sleep took over. 

As it turns out he had missed the reply from Bobby telling him that he was closing the shop for the day to have lunch with Dean and the rest of them. Dean sent out a text to Sam, Benny and Ash before resetting his alarm and falling back asleep for a few more hours. 

When he and his band got to lunch he was greeted with Bobby, Jo and Rufus all looking their own brand of happy. 

“It’s been too long. Stop going away from me,” Jo yelled into his ear when she hugged him. Rufus and Bobby gave everyone their one-handed hugs, two taps on their shoulder and on to the next hug. 

Lunch was fun. They talked about the tour a bit, and ensured everyone that they hadn't spent too many nights in stranger’s beds. 

“Yea, Dean was too hung up on his hookup from the first night ditching him that he didn’t hook up with anyone else,” said Sam and Jo picked it up like a dog with a bone. 

“The great Dean Winchester left high and dry after the hanky panky? Never thought I’d see the day.” 

“Very funny guys, and he didn’t leave me high and dry, Jo,” he added with a wink. “So, not that I hate talking about my sex life- cause we all know I don’t- but I’d rather not talk about Dmitiri. How’s this Castiel guy?” 

“He’s good at his job. He’s saving us money. And he gets along with everyone,” supplied Rufus. 

“And he ain’t too hard on the eyes either,” Jo added with a wink. 

Just then a man with the most striking blue eyes came and asked them if they needed anything else and apologized for their original server who had a family emergency and had to leave. 

“His eye’s look just like Dmitri's,” supplied Ash when he looked up to see the server. 

“Dmitri’s are bluer,” Dean muttered back under his breath at the same time Jo said “Castiel's are a beautiful blue too.” 

“Hmm,” Jo hummed when she heard Dean’s reply. “I think you are gonna like Castiel. I asked him to come today to the show, he’s a little jumpy around too many people so he may not. But, if you like blue eyes he is your man!” 

Jo spent the next 5 minutes in competition with Ash over who was better looking Castiel or Dmitri, Dean blocked it out though, opting to finish his beer and sandwich instead. 

The boys left after lunch to get ready for their concert and Jo promised she’d attend tonight. Dean spent most of his time in the shower thinking about Dmitri’s blue eyes and wandering if this Cas guys eyes were just as breathtaking as his Dmitri's were. He hoped they weren't, couldn't hate the guy if his eyes made Dean drool and weak in the knees. 

At soundcheck Dean was nervous to say the least. He hadn’t been able to get Dmitri out of his head since they met at the beginning of the tour. While setting up, he kept an eye out on the crowd, tonight they were the only band playing so they had an hour set, scanning for those blue eyes and messy dark brown hair. When he saw them he nearly dropped his microphone. They stared at each other and time stopped, until Kevin tapped him on the shoulder to continue the soundcheck.

\---

After his nap Castiel got up and fixed himself some food. He was still debating whether or not to go tonight. Anna had already texted and said she was called into work, and Jo had texted him asking him to come to the lunch Bobby had told him about that he already missed. She'd sent another text about an hour before he rolled out of bed saying she couldn’t make it to the concert that night but she hoped he’d still go because the band is “that good”. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Jensen's band, it was that he had been dreaming about another time with him and wasn’t sure how to not look obvious about it.

After his shower he stood in his room to find something to wear that was both too sexy not to rip off to see what’s underneath and easy to get off. He chose the pants he had been wearing to work that smelled like engine grease and grass, and a simple light orange button up which he chose not to wear another shirt under and left the top three buttons undone to show just the right amount of skin. 

When he got to the concert there was already a line outside the doors. He waited, showed his ID, got a blue bracelet that allowed him to drink, and paid his five-dollar admission. 

Once in the bar he looked up on stage to see Jensen and his band setting up to do sound check. When their eyes met he felt like time stopped, the world stopped spinning, the people around him disappeared, and it was only him and Jensen. Those green eyes, greener than the fields, greener than a just ripe apple, and brighter than the sun. The spell they seemed to be under was broken when the shorter Asian boy he had seen playing the violin last concert tapped Jensen on the shoulder. 

For most of the concert Cas stood against a post in the back of the crowd. He loved all the songs they were playing, but the one that really got his attention was the last one. 

_Who’s going home with you tonight? Was it real or am I part of your collection?_  
Have you crossed the line? Who’s going home with you tonight?  
Oh, I feel that you’re an open invitation. Is this how we say goodbye? 

It could easily be excused as their cover song for the night, but Jensen looked directly at him as if asking if he’d take him home. It also was a weird song to choose to say he wanted to be with Cas again. Normally Castiel would be completely against taking anyone back to his house. You don’t shit where you sleep, and all that. But he couldn’t get Jensen out of his mind and it made him want to scream so everyone knew that Jensen was his. 

But was Jensen his? Normally Cas didn’t double dip, and Jensen seemed like the type not to either. Pasts be damned, tonight he was double dipping and taking someone home. Anna would be proud, if Castiel were to tell her, but he didn’t think he was going to, ever. 

Castiel waited patiently for the autograph line to calm down, again Jensen excused himself to the restroom. Cas followed behind him pushing up against him and pushing the other man’s back into the door. 

“You,” he whispered into Jensen’s ear in the same Russian accent he had used before, then kissing his neck a few times and pulling away. “Follow me? It’s close enough to walk. Think you can keep your hands off me until then?” 

“God yes, anything you ask,” came Jensen’s reply, igniting a flame in Castiel he thought had long ago been extinguished. 

They did end up keeping each other's hands to themselves for the most part of the walk to Castiel’s apartment, only breaking off into a dark alley to push against each other and suck on the others neck. It seemed an unspoken rule that they knew not to kiss. When they made it to the apartment the door was barely closed and locked before clothes started coming off. 

Stripping each other and biting each new part of skin exposed it took a while to get to the bedroom, once there they were both naked and hard as rocks. 

“What were those toys you spoke of last time?” 

Jensen surprised him so much with the question he couldn’t even answer only point to the bottom drawer beside his bed. He watched through lidded eyes as Jensen grabbed out what ended up being his favorite toy and lube before settling back on the bed sitting on his ankles. 

At the questioning look he got Cas just opened his legs putting one on either side of Jensen and said “Just stick it in, you should have figured out I don’t like foreplay by now.” 

The toy was about six inches long and slim in its width but thicker at the end, chrome in color, it had a few different vibration settings, but Castiel rarely used them and wasn't even sure the toy had batteries in it. Jensen slicked it up with the lube that had lay next to it in the drawer and slowly pushed it in causing Cas to whimper slightly, but only at the slow gentleness of it. The stretch of his muscles moving to accommodate the toy, caused Castiel to moan loudly. He loved the burn and drag of the fake silicone and how it brought an electric caress down his spine. 

Once the dildo was completely in Jensen turned it on. Cas' hands shot up and backwards to grab the pillow he was laying on moaning louder. He arched his back and pushed onto the toy. His eyes fluttered closed as his body relaxed through the shocks of vibrations. 

“That’s what you sound like on only the first setting I can’t wait to hear the noises you make when I get to the highest,” Jensen said as he started slowly moving the dildo in and out of Cas' ass. 

As he was moving the toy in and out every few times he’d move it up a few vibration speeds or down a couple just to provoke Castiel more. When he did that a few times he moved from the fourth setting all the way up to the seventh leaving it right on Cas' sweet spot for a few moments and grabbing Cas' dick to jack him off. By this time Cas was a broken mess. He felt so close to coming and he could barely even remember his own name. He loved this feeling, after all that’s why it was his favorite toy. Though he was thinking he should use the vibration settings more often now. 

“Wait, wait,” he finally said when he got his voice back grabbing Jensen’s arm that was currently working his dick at the same pace as the other was working the dildo in and out of him, “I’m- I’m gonna cum- just- just wai- wait a sec-cond.” So, lost in his pleasure he forgot to use his accent, but it didn’t seem like Jensen noticed. 

“Maybe that’s what I want, baby. Wanna make you feel good. Wanna make you come twice.” 

A few moments and vibration changes later Cas came with a loud shout, opening his eyes wide and arching his back off the bed. 

Cas was pretty proud of Jensen playing out one of his wildest fantasies that he had been dreaming about for the last two months without even saying as much, but there was another part of the dream Jensen had yet to fulfill and Cas was going to help him out to achieve that. 

Locking eyes with Jensen he looked down at his abs hoping to get the message across, and oh did it. Cas didn’t even have enough time to say anything snarky before he felt a tongue licking his cum off his abs. Cas put his hand in some of it that Jensen hadn’t cleaned off and reached down to grab ahold of Dean’s dick moving his hand easily with his own cum as the lube causing Jensen to bite down on him right above his belly button to cut off a moan. 

“You did so well making me come, but if we’re going to have sex now, you won't until I do a second time. Do you understand that?” Remembering the accent now and making it a thought in the forefront of his mind so he didn’t drop it again. 

When the only reply he got was a shaky groan he grabbed the back of Jensen’s head by his hair with his free hand and pulled it off him so they were looking into each other’s eyes. 

“You understand? Want you to take the dildo out of me,” he paused so Dean could do as he said, “Then you’re going to stick your cock in me using my own cum as lube and you’re going to wait until I come a second time before you do.” 

He paused again, loving the noise Jensen made when Cas gave him permission to bareback and doing something as dirty as that made even more so by using Cas' own cum to lube up Jensen’s dick. “You really like that idea don’t you.” 

He could see Jensen trying his hardest not to roll his eyes in the back of his head and trying not to come right then at Cas' words as his hand continued to work on Jensen. Finally, Jensen got with the picture that Cas was waiting for an answer and nodded his consent. Cas thought it time to give him some extra motivation to get moving on it and put a leg around Jensen’s back to push him forward more. Using his hand that was currently on Jensen’s dick he moved so that he could rub Jensen’s dick around his hole. Jensen finally got on the same page as Cas when he let out a loud groan and grabbed his own dick, pushing Cas' hand away, before properly lining up and pushing in in one hard thrust. 

Cas' back arched again and mewled, it was a huge stretch from the size of the dildo to the size of Jensen. Jensen, just like last time, didn't think Cas would want to wait and started fucking in and out of him with vigor. 

Cas knew Jensen could have come as soon as he felt Cas' tightness around him, but like such a good boy he didn’t. “You gonna come, big boy?” 

“Yes, yes please let me,” Jensen replied laying his head on Cas’ shoulder and picking up his pace to a more brutal one. 

“Gotta make me again first,” Cas replied as he dug his nails into Jensen’s back. 

“You’re killing me,” Jensen said as he reached between them and started moving his hand around Cas' dick in time with his thrust. 

The whimpers that left Cas' mouth were gentle compared to the moans he wanted to let out as his sensitivity was brought to attention. The drag of Jensen's dick was maddening inside of him. He closed his eyes and focused on the feelings of it. The emotions he only felt during sex and how his senses would go into overdrive. His breath hitched when he thrust back onto Jensen’s dick, and squeezed his insides to tease a bit every few times, and thrusted back up into Jensen’s hand. Jensen was hitting his sweet spot almost every thrust now causing his insides to enflame with renewed passion. His soft cock in Dean's hand rapidly growing as the delicate pieces of his body were caressed. 

“Close, close, just a little more.” Cas muttered after a while, Jensen bit down hard and started sucking under his collar bone while running his nails down his side and that’s all he needed. “Now!” he yelled as he was coming letting Jensen know it was okay for him to come as well. 

Feeling that inside him made him inhale deeply, the smell of sex and sweat surrounding him. Cas rarely had sex bareback but when he did, feeling the other person's cum inside of him and leaking from him was always his favorite part of it. 

When they were finished Cas pushed on Jensen’s shoulder to let him know to fall on the other side of the bed. He grabbed Jensen’s boxers that had landed close to the bed and threw them at him with a look that clearly said “you can leave now” before grabbing a cigarette and lighter out his pack and the ashtray off the bedside table. 

He closed his eyes as he lit up throwing the lighter back in the pack before laying back down on his bed, cigarettes after an amazing orgasm were always his favorite thing. When he felt eyes on himself he looked over to see Jensen still laying by his side frozen in place and staring. 

“Oh. You’re still here? Well if you’re going to stare you might as well clean up your mess.” 

He didn't know if it was something Jensen would do, but after his next inhale he felt the bed move as Jensen got back in between his legs. The first licks were of the mess he made that was already leaking out of Cas' well used hole, then he moved up to lick Cas' cum off his abs again. Jensen stopped every few licks on his abs to suck a hickey in various places even ones that weren't splashed with white. His mouth back on Cas' entrance he licked and sucked out all the come drinking down every drop of his own seed. After cleaning up his cum out of Cas' hole replaced it with two of his fingers surprising Cas enough to choke a bit on the drag he just took. 

“You keep that up and I’m gonna make you stay and watch me come again while you get nothing.” Jensen reluctantly pulled his fingers out then. “Such a good boy.” Cas cooed running his free hand through Jensen's hair causing his lover to whimper a bit. 

After some more touching on Jensen’s part and laying there and moaning, loving his sort of control and power play they seemed to be having, Jensen finally left. Castiel got up to be polite and see him out, completely naked, which seemed to make it even harder for Jensen to keep his hands off. After the door was closed and locked again he walked to the kitchen and drank a cup of water went to the bathroom, then bed.

  


Both Dean and Castiel went to sleep thinking about each other and wishing they didn’t have to go to work the next day so they could have spent more time together. Neither wanting to say they wanted it to happen again. Neither trying to tell the other their real name. Neither asking for the others number. But most importantly and most of what kept them awake was loving that the other smelled of engine grease and grass. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes back to work and gets a surprise.  
> Castiel isn't sure what to make of the same surprise.

The next morning Dean woke up with a huge smile on his face and only two thoughts in his mind. I finally get to get my hands dirty, elbow deep in transmission fluid. And the thought that caught him in his feelings: last night with Dmitri was amazing, I wonder when I’ll see him again. 

Dean showered, something he put off the night before in favor of smelling Dmitri all over him, and brushed his teeth. He was a little sad he couldn’t taste Dmitri on his tongue anymore, only tasting the mint toothpaste now. While getting dressed Dean wondered if he should get dressed in something fancier than what he normally would so he could look good meeting Castiel, but figured that he didn’t want to present himself as a lie to his new manager. 

He met Sam in the kitchen propped up on the counter already having a cup of coffee and another resting next to his waist waiting for Dean to grab and fill up. 

“Mornin' Sammy," Dean greeted. "Where's Benny and Ash?" 

“They already left. And its just Sam, wait never mind, too early in the morning for this argument,” Sam stretched arching his back hitting his hands and head lightly against the cupboards behind him before hopping off the counter and finishing his sentence. “You need your coffee, you came in pretty late from what I’m only guessing is Dmitri's place from the smile on your face.” 

Dean shrugged, Sam was normally very perceptive but it didn’t take a rocket scientist to see Dean was happy. Grabbing his travel mug to fill up with the rest from the pot, Sam asked him about the plans for the day. 

“You gonna give me a ride to work today? We have that meeting with Bobby to be introduced to Castiel, then you have to drive me to the office so I can grab the work I’ve missed out on then back to the shoppe.” 

“Yea. I remember. Let’s get a move on it though.” 

They drove in silence but for the sounds of Mothership blasting through the speakers. Reaching Singer Salvage, Dean turned down the radio, turned the ignition off and hopped out his car walking straight to Bobby's office with Sam trailing behind him. 

In the office they made more small talk with their surrogate father waiting for Benny and Ash to meet them before calling in Castiel. Once everyone was in the room Bobby spoke to them. 

“I’ve already filled Castiel in on all of your specialties, he already has cars set up in the bays for yall to work on. He has also been warned about your sour attitude,” looking right at Dean who was standing by the door to the office, “And your other jobs,” looking at Sam and Benny who were sitting in the chairs in front of Bobby's desk. “I’ll call him in now so he can tell y’all what you’ve got on your queue today,” he finished addressing all of them before lifting up his phone to call Castiel’s office, letting him know it was time. 

Seconds later there was a knock on the door before Bobby gruffly said “Come in.” and Dean felt like his heart stopped and his breath had been stolen from him. He was fucked. Well and truly in more ways than one. “Son of a bitch.” Dean murmured under his breath so no one heard him. 

Cerulean eyes scanned the room saying “Hello, I’m Castiel LaChapelle.” Dmitri now spoke without the Russian accent, then his eyes met Dean’s. They both looked like they were trying hard not to recognize or admit to one another how shitty this situation was, but Dean wasn’t sure if that may have just him because he only saw a change in Dmitri's- no Castiel's - face for a second before he went back to smiling at everyone. “It’s nice to meet all of you. Mister Singer and everyone else here have told me a lot about you.” 

He continued to tell them all the cars they had today and explain the new book that sat at the front desk with specific colors for each of them (so they would always know when they had appointments and when they were free to do walk ins). He explained about how he didn’t care, like Bobby, when they took lunches or breaks as long as the work got done. Then with one last hesitant look back at Dean, who probably looked like he wanted to run away, he walked out and ran away before Dean got the chance too. 

“Sweet. I can’t wait to put some nos in some cars.” Ash spoke up breaking the awkward tension in the room Dean was feeling, cracking his knuckles before getting up from his space on the ground, leaving with Benny in tow. 

“We gotta run to my other job then we’ll be back here for the cars,” Sam told Bobby as he got up from the chair. 

Dean was still looking wide eyed, mouth hung open slightly at the spot Castiel had just vacated. 

“C'mon Dean,” Sam said exasperatedly before pulling him with him out the door to his car. Dean risked a look at Dmitri - no Castiel’s (that was very difficult for Dean) - door and saw through the window that he had his head on his desk. Dean wondered if the other was cussing to himself in Russian before he realized he really shouldn’t be having those thoughts about his new manager and LaChapelle was a decidedly un-Russian last name. 

Everything he had imagined Dmitri to be came crashing down, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Thankful to Sam for getting them out of there for a bit to come up with a plan, he got back into the impala and went on Sam’s errands. 

The whole ride to Sam’s job at his big fancy Lawyer office was quiet. Dean let out a breath he felt like he’d been holding since his blue-eyed sex friend walked into Bobby’s office and introduced himself. Unfortunately, the ride to the apartment to drop off Sam’s work wasn’t as silent. 

“Are we going to talk about how you were in bed with your new boss last night?” 

“No.” Dean answered gruffly not taking his eyes off the road and gripping the wheel a bit tighter. 

“Are you going to say anything to him?” 

“No.” 

“Are you going to tell Bobby?” 

“Why?” Dean asked glancing over at Sam. “He’ll figure out Dmitri and Cas are the same guy.” 

“Oh, it’s Cas now, is it? Already gave him a nickname?” Sam’s voice had a teasing edge in it that made Dean grip the wheel even tighter and grit his teeth. But if there was one thing Dean knew about Sam, the wheels in his head were churning on how he could get Dean to man up and speak to Castiel. 

They dropped Sam’s stuff off at the apartment and Dean joined him to take two shots of whiskey for himself, if he was going to get through work he needed a little courage. Dmitri was supposed to just be a one-night stand, then last night happened, and now today… it was all a bit much for him to handle sober. 

The ride back to work was quiet. Both Sam and Dean trying to figure out their next move. Dean was overjoyed to say the least when he got back to see Castiel was gone and he could focus on the car in his bay that needed an oil change. It wasn’t too difficult of a job, but it got him dirty just how he liked when he was in the shoppe, and it kept his mind off a certain Blue-Eyed-Hip-Bones-Of-A-God-Moaned-Like-A-Two-Cent-Whore man.

\---

  


\---

Castiel woke up sore in all the best ways. He had passed out after setting his alarm directly after Dean left, so he hobbled his way to the bathroom to start the shower and let the hot water work his muscles awake and loosen them from the night before’s activities. He smiled to himself when he washed off the rest of Jensen's cum that had leaked out of him onto his legs and his own that Jensen had missed while licking him clean. His smile got even bigger when he looked down at his now clean abdomen and saw it littered with dark purple hickeys. He made his coffee and put it in his to-go cup, there were still a few more things he needed to get done before the rest of the team showed up.

Being called into Bobby’s office to meet everyone, happy to finally meet them, he opened the door and saw two men sitting in a chair another on the floor next to them, then he looked to his left and couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Jensen, he was standing right there. The man who not even twelve hours ago had him coming twice and then licked it off of him. He tried to calm the twitch his body made at the thought of Jensen covered in sweat and motor oil on top of him on the roof of one of the cars in the bay, pounding into him. 

He introduced himself, using his real name, and in return Bobby introduced everyone. Jensen, as it were, had also given a fake name and he was the Dean that everyone had warned him about. Hiding a smirk at his knowledge of just how much Jensen had listened to him he didn’t think there was going to be any problem with Dean. He went on to explain the new books everyone had and a few rules that had changed and / or not changed before politely excusing himself, calmly walking out of the room and closing the door before he ran to his own office and sat at his desk. After a few seconds he threw his head on the desk and hit it on there a few times before figuring it was time to tell someone about his - what should have been - one-night stand. 

“Anna? Are you at work?” Cas breathed into the phone after Anna picked up. 

“Nah,” she yawned, “Not until later. Why?” 

“I need help… with… with… with uhm…” Cas wasn’t sure how to put what he needed help with. 

“Say no more Casey, why don’t you come over as soon as you can and I’ll help.” 

“Thank you, so, so much. Be over in like a half hour.” 

They said their goodbyes and Castiel walked into Bobby’s office to tell him he was leaving early. 

“What for?” Bobby asked out of obligation. 

Castiel was trying his hardest to come up with a lie and was about to say family emergency but he must have taken too long because Bobby had started to laugh. 

“I know you’re Dmitri, boy. Yer freakin' out jus' like Dean is right now,” Bobby continued and Cas just stared, wide eyed and mouth open, he wasn’t sure what to say. “Don’t give me that look boy. I raised Dean, I know his faces and I put two and two together yesterday while everyone was talkin' about you and Dmitri like you were different people. Just go figure out yourself and don’t let this fuck up my work.” 

Cas just closed his mouth, shook his head yes and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a chat with Anna and learns a bit about Dean's past.

Castiel had just got done telling Anna everything about Dean and his relationship so far, from their first meeting to this morning- polishing over the more sordid moments. Anna had her jaw dropped completely shocked before she came back to herself what felt like forever later. 

“You sacked _The_ Dean Winchester?! I mean it’s not difficult, but twice?! He doesn’t do that! You don’t do that! Oh god! I need a drink for this and so do you." She told Cas as she go up from her place on the couch to retrieve a couple of beers for them. 

“Anna, I get it’s crazy and not normal for me, and apparently for Dean too, but I need to know what to do!” 

“Okay. Sit down you need to know something first…” 

It was about a month before Castiel arrived… 

-*- 

_“Lis. Just chill, I promise you I haven’t done anything. Just tell her Benny!” Dean tried to keep his voice calm, but it wasn’t working. He looked to Benny with a pleading look. Yes, he had done something, he had cheated, but only after he found Lisa in bed with Victor._

_“He’s telling the truth, we were together the whole weekend.”_

_“Oh yea, the whole weekend. You slept in the same bed too, cuddled,” she answered incredulously._

_They had been fighting for a half hour not getting anywhere. Dean not wanting to show that he knew what she had done the weekend before, but now Dean couldn’t hold back anymore._

_“Shut the fuck up,” he yelled at Lisa making her stare blankly at him. “I did. I fucked another girl last weekend, oh and three guys since then. But, it doesn’t matter. You’ve been fucking Victor for the last three months!” Lisa just continued to stare, open mouth. “Close your mouth, get your shit and get out!”_

_Dean didn't mean to sound rude, he had a concert that night and couldn't waist time trying to hear Lisa's side of the story. If he felt like it, he knew he could speak to her later or talk to Victor about it. But, Dean knew himself too much to know that if he'd tried to talk to Victor like adults, he'd end up just punching the guys smug face. It was better in Dean's mind to just leave it be the way it was and not speak to Lisa again- if he could help it._

_Later that night he went to his concert drunk as a skunk._

-*- 

Anna took out her phone to show Cas two different thirty second snippet videos. He could see Dean swaying in them, could hear how drunk he was from him slurring and messing up most the lyrics. 

Apparently when he’s drunk and angry he only knows Papa Roach songs. The first video is him drunkenly singing Hollywood Whore. The second is the same type of drunk out of key singing, but this time it’s I Almost Told You That I Loved You and there was a beer bottle in his hand. He looked up at Anna asking her why she showed him these videos and how this Lisa chick has anything to do with what he should do now. 

“Dean,” she replies as a sigh before trying again. “Dean, well he- he- he loves easily. He has this ‘I’m a bad boy with no heart' persona he presents to people.” She pauses then, “Wait, he told you his name was Jensen, didn’t he?” When Cas shakes his head yes in reply, Anna laughs. 

“So, this bad boy image of Jensen,” she continues still laughing a bit. “He started to get real into it on stage and at concerts a few years ago when the band started getting more followers. After his break up, it was as if Dean didn't exist when he was on stage anymore or when he met a fan for a one-night stand, that’s why he didn’t give you his real name.” She pauses trying to figure a way to put it so Castiel will understand. “Like you. You don’t give your real name at the bar 'cause you get into this persona of someone who doesn’t care. Someone who doesn’t hurt, but you do Casey, I know you do.” 

“Okay so he’s been hurt. That still doesn’t help me here Anna.” 

“Yes, it does. See, you need to tip toe of sorts around him. Start all over with your real-life personas, not the fake ones.” 

“So, I pull him aside and ask him to forget this ever happened…?” 

“No, God no." Anna spoke, "I guess this is partly my fault since I didn't ever tell you anything about knowing Dean or knowing the band. I just told you that they were good and local. I kind of thought you would remember back in college when I spoke to you in passing about Dean and Sam that they were who they were, but that was almost ten years ago so I can understand why you wouldn't figure that out." She spoke quietly, almost to herself while thinking of what to tell Cas to do about his current situation, before talking in a normal volume voice. "You act like you’re okay with everything. You go about your business. Treat him like every other employee. He’ll come seek you out eventually. Dean will cave. Don’t do it first- though I’m sure you were too stubborn to anyways.” 

“Hmmm. Okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 ... it's about time we hear about Sam isn't it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's song is [Pandora by Madina Lake](https://youtu.be/nCAaQHHMZ_U)

It wasn't really until he witnessed Dean's intense reaction to Lisa's betrayal, that Sam started to realize he himself had been basically cheating on Ruby for months. It had all been in thoughts, not actions, but it was cheating all the same. 

One minute he was happily in a relationship with Ruby, and the next his brother was on a bender after finding out Lisa cheated. He wanted to be there for his brother, but all he could think about was that he was that ever since Jess had moved to Kansas and started at his Law firm, he could feel their connection grow just as strong as it had always been. It started out innocently enough, getting back together with Jess, taking lunches together to gossip about their bosses and catch up with what each other had been up to since college. It never even occurred to Sam when he had mentioned his girlfriend that he had, well, that he had a girlfriend. 

Jess was his first love, through thick and thin. In an on and off again relationship throughout high school and college. Even when he spent most his time with Ruby and Anna in their study dates, Sam was always texting Jess when the other girls weren't looking. They had only broken up a few years ago because Jess thought she was getting a job out in California staying near Stanford, while Sam went to a smaller firm in Kansas to be nearer to Dean and start the band back up. 

He had been thinking about it a lot lately. Juggling two jobs, a girlfriend, a half a girlfriend - though if he were honest every moment they spent together Jess was feeling like a girlfriend more and more - and a band was not simple. Sam had too much on his plate. He was trying to think of a way to fix everything he had going on. Now he had to add that at the same time trying to figure out his own problems he now has to find a way to get Dean to talk to Castiel. Though, getting Dean and Castiel together in a sit down would probably be easier than trying to break up with Ruby or figure out what to do with his feelings about Jess, since he was no closer to an answer after months of thinking on it than he was when he first attempted to make up his mind. 

Jess or Ruby? It was a question he asked himself every second. While he loved Jess more than the moon lights up a dark night; he loved Ruby like the sun, blinding and bright that he couldn’t stare at it for too long for fear that it would ruin him, but he couldn’t leave it be for fear the sun wouldn’t come back. They were different kinds of love. Different kinds of women. Ruby, all wit and sarcasm, and Jess, all poise and beauty. It was strange to Sam to think of a quote from Johnny Depp, but the actor had once said, “If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.” Still he wasn't sure if that that would be true in this sense. He was already in love with Jess when he started dating Ruby, and she knew it, she just didn’t know about the war raging through his mind over them currently. He felt bad, but he'd never told Ruby that Jess was even back in the picture for fear she’d make his decision for him and that it might not be the decision he would make on his own.

**

  


**

Sam sat on the stool at the open mic night at one of the bars the next city over. He and the rest of the bands would often show up to open mics to play original songs before they showed the rest of the band. The people at the bar were usually crasser about their responses to the songs than the rest of the band would be. He just hoped no one from ‘Truth Movement' was there and no one that he knew outside the bar was either.

He took the mic and brought it over to the bench to sing. He had written the song to help him decide who to be with. Written it in hopes that it would quill these thoughts in his head. 

_The way you dance it turns me on, but you know that I'm spoken for. The way your sweat drips off your chest, you know that I'm wanting more._

_The lust, the sex, the heat, this sweat, and nothing else matters, you call my name without your dress, I already forgot her._

_You, you have no idea what you do to me. And you, you have no idea what you're doing to me._

Sam stared into space playing and singing without much thought on it. His mind drifting. He could feel the phantom hands of Ruby on his own, guiding his digits to hit the right notes. She helped him though every chord of his songs since the band started again. She learned how to play just so that she could help him if he got stuck on a song. She'd helped create more ballads with him than he'd ever written on his own. Sam knew she was a vital part to his original lyrics, that he shouldn't lose that if he ever wanted them to become famous. He and Dean were the only people who wrote new songs for the group, he wasn't sure if without Ruby he could be inspired to write his own pieces. 

_Pandora, I don't know how you carved your way into my heart, and I don't know how you snuck your way into my house, but I know that I'll regret what I did, and I know I'll regret it forever as I throw my life away, Pandora._

_The girl I love sits at home, and I know that she's lonely, but I'm watching you take off your clothes, you're the star of this movie. The love, the hate the guilt, my fate, is hanging in the balance._

Sam knew Jess would never like that he'd put her in the position she was in. She'd always had such a kind heart. If she knew that Sam was thinking about breaking up with Ruby to reignite the flame they'd once had she wouldn't be happy about it. Jess's soul was pure, it was like a candle had been set on fire when she was excited about anything. He remembered how she was ecstatic when she passed her bar, then how crushed she was when Sam told her he would be returning to Kansas. It didn't help any in their situation back then that he would be moving back with both Ruby and Anna, but Sam knew it wasn't his place to tell Jess to pack up her life from California and move to a new state with him. Their relationship had it's rocks and he wasn't sure if it would succeed when a new zip code was forced upon one of the people in it. His heart always kept a special place for Jess though. The relationship he had with Ruby started with coincidence, not feelings like his and Jess's had been. 

Jess was his Pandora's box. A case that would never be closed once it was opened. Fiery and passionate with a hint of danger for the future. A package that came with a new surprise every day. Pleasant and gentle with a hint of annoyance because it was too warming. A chest that had two hearts in it. Beating the same tune crying out to be returned as one. 

_And by the time that I come home, she's already sleeping, sit on the bed and take off my clothes, my nerves their shaking._  
The lies, the sex, the heat, this sweat, your body is quaking.  
The love, the hate, the guilt, my fate, against this temptress. 

Sam sat on stage for a couple more seconds after the song end. The audience erupted in applause. At least there's that, Sam thought, at least they like the song. He'll have to show it to the guys the next time they practice. He got off the stage and made his way to the bar where he was greeted by red hair and blue eyes. 

"Oh," Sam said scratching the back of his neck. "Hey." 

Castiel and Anna stared at him for a moment before looking at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes before looking back at him. 

"Jess?" Anna asked politely enough, but Sam still feared he was being judged. The bartender asked them for their orders and Sam was happy to have an excuse not to answer but his silence was answer enough. "I think Jess is a lovely lady, and I'm not sorry to say more beautiful too. Though Ruby has her own beauty about her, its more thorny than classic." 

"Yea...." Sam tried to say something else but he didn't know what. 

"Sam, stop letting your head make the decisions. You need to follow your heart with this one. Your heart and your gut, they should point to the same person and I think you and I both know who that is." Anna said before she looked at Castiel, and both of them walked over to a booth to leave Sam with his thoughts. 

He thought for a while at the bar while drowning his heart in a bottle, not wanting to listen to it yet. He should take Anna's advice and listen to his heart and his gut. He drank a bit more before going home, in a taxi, his mind resolved that whoever he thought of first in the morning would be who he chose. 

The next morning Sam woke up with a splitting headache that came from too much drinking and a name on his lips. "Jess." He whispered to no one in his room. Now that he had his decision he would have to break it off with Ruby. He knew Ruby would be home at this time, but since she worked at bar so she was probably still asleep. He would have time to think of how to break things off while he showered and got ready to face the day. 

He walked out into the living room to find Dean already sitting on the couch watching Doctor Sexy, "I'm gonna shower and get ready. Do you have to pee first?" 

Dean laughed at Sam telling him to use the bathroom before he got in the shower since he took extremely long showers, "Yea, I probably should since your showers last like an hour." 

"I make sure I'm clean, Dean, I don't understand how you're in and out within fifteen minutes sometimes." Dean just laughed at him and shook his head as he walked towards the bathroom. 

Sam went over to make a small cup of coffee to drink before his shower and had it finished by the time Dean came out. Sighing he put his cup in the sink before grabbing a towel. His shower took longer than normal but he had a lot to think about. When he got out he was no closer to finding a way to break up with Ruby nicely. After all there is really no nice way to break up with someone, but he was trying to find one.

**

Getting dressed Sam resolved himself to call Ruby to see if she was home and awake. She was and invited him over for lunch. Her voice almost sounded excited that he had time for her, he was a little bereaved about it since he was about to go break her heart.

"So," Sam started, when they sat after lunch and shared small talk. He still had no idea how to do this but he needed to. He needed to end things before he hurt Ruby. "I- I think we should break up. My heart's not been completely in it lately and I don't want to hurt you." 

"That's nice of you Sam, but don't think that just 'cause you say it politely it makes it hurt any less." 

"I know Ruby, honestly I do, but I didn't want to feel like I was dragging you along with me when I still don't understand what my hearts endgame is." 

"The endgame is Jess," Ruby mumbled quietly to her empty plate before getting up and bringing it to the sink to wash. "I would like you to leave now. I'll bring your stuff to the garage tomorrow for Dean." She spoke to the wall her back towards Sam, but he could still hear the hitch in her voice and see her stiff shoulders. He knew she was trying to be strong and not cry in front of him. She'd always hated showing what she thought of as weaker emotions. 

Sam didn't speak, only staring at Ruby for a second before conceding to leave. He didn't think Ruby would take being broken up with that well, but he wasn't going to stick around when she decided that she hated him and wanted to do evil things to him. 

It was almost time for his lunch hour to be over anyways. He was starting to wish he only had one job so he had at least some time off from work. 

"Where were you?" Jess asked when she found Sam at his desk before actually looking at him more deeply, always one to be able to tell his feelings with just a look, "Uh oh. What happened?" 

"Broke up with Ruby," Sam replied simply. Jess didn't reply and sympathies, just giving a nod before walking away back to her own desk. 

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and before Sam knew it he was in his kitchen making dinner for himself and Dean when he got home. 

“News around town is that you’re a newly single man,” Dean commented after taking his shoes off by the door and entering the kitchen where he saw Sam standing at the stove. 

“Oh god,” Sam sighed. “Did Ruby stop by work after I left?” She said she would be there tomorrow and Sam didn’t have much at her place but it still felt too fast that she’d have his stuff ready to be gone after only a few hours. 

“Yea. Looked crazier than usual too.” Dean replied with a straight face waiting to see Sam’s reaction of horror before laughing and shaking his head. “I’m kidding. She just looked sad, but I’m sure she’s already over it.” 

“Dean, I have an ego I’d like to keep. We only broke up a few hours ago. I don’t want to think about her already being with someone new.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel figures out a little more from Dean from his songs and how they make him feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is [Swan In The Water by Justin Nozuka.](https://youtu.be/jtTPQPXr2Ws)  
> AKA.  
> Part of the title and what gave me inspiration for this story.

Over the next week or so Dean and Cas treated the other like their job titles claimed, like they hadn’t ever hooked up. They accomplished this by the silent agreement to have Sam be the middle man. If Castiel absolutely needed to tell Dean something, Sam would do it for him and vice versa. Dean’s jobs were all posted in his green folder, highlighted blue when finished, orange if there should be someone to check up on it because the customer was angry- though there weren’t many customers that Dean couldn’t charm. 

It was all working out fine until Sam had had enough. “I can’t take it anymore, Dean! I’m not going to be your go to guy anymore! You need to start talking to Castiel yourself!” 

They were on break and Castiel had come up in the conversation, again- as always. Sam was trying his hardest to let Dean pine until he manned up but no more, not anymore. 

“You ask about him nearly every conversation. You probably would have figured out everything by now about the man had you just asked him but no, you’re too stubborn!” Sam continued before walking out. 

Ash and Benny agreed leaving as well, causing Dean to sit alone and stew in his own thoughts.

-x-

The next week for Castiel was torture. Almost every day they played Dean’s band’s compact disk at least once, it blasted through the speakers being heard everywhere. He couldn’t even hide in the bathroom, it also played there.

After about three days of the torture he conceded to just listen. He heard the song that had made him fall in love with Dean’s band the first time he heard them. He figured out that song's name was River People. 

But this new one he was listening to on the speakers now it was different. It started off with just a piano, slowly added in an acoustic guitar before Dean’s voice came through. 

_My father tried to save me,_  
He said believe in the spirit of God,   
Leave me alone… 

It just took the first words for Castiel to fall in love with the song. Chuck was a man of few words, but those were his favorite by far. But, the chorus that’s where it hit him most. It was like Dean had written the song specifically for him. 

_Oil in the water,_  
How come you can’t be with me?   
Oil in the fire,   
I remember how it used to be.   
Swan in the water,   
You’re moving so elegantly. 

_And it burns.  
And it burns… _

He desperately wanted to know the meaning behind the two songs that made him fall for Dean even more. 

Dean -that’s who he was falling for. Anna was right, Jensen _was_ a persona. Dean who sang meaningful songs with more power and grace than he'd ever heard any other performer sing. Dean who wrote songs that were personal to him and his family and proved how loving he was. 

Castiel desperately wished he knew how to start a conversation with Dean, as he downloaded the songs for the playlist he always had playing in his room. The rest of the band was so easy to talk to, why couldn’t Dean be?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean should talk .... but they're not thinking with their upstairs brains.

Dean went home the day Sam yelled at him to man up to think of the best plan to just walk up to Castiel and talk to him. Should he do it in Castiel’s office? Wait till after work when he left and corner him by his car to get alone time? Or… 

Dean figured it out. The best way to corner Castiel would be the same way Dmitri cornered him. The next day he woke up, went through his morning routine and found Sam in the kitchen. 

“I’m doing it today so stop you’re pouting, princess.” He said right as he walked in the room before his brother could say anything. He heard Sam mutter “finally” under his breath as he left for work, he was working at the law firm today. 

Dean waited patiently, watching the bathroom out of the corner of his eyes while he was elbow deep in the Jeep Cherokee he was fixing the spark plugs on, when Castiel finally left his office to go to the restroom. 

“So, Mister LaChapelle is it, or should I call you Dmitri?” Dean asked walking into the restroom and closing the door to the outside world. 

“Call me whatever you want,” Castiel shrugged. “Castiel, Dmitri, Sir.. or Ms. Jackson if you' nasty,” he finished adding on the Russian accent Dmitri had with a wink. 

Dean shifted on his feet by the door for a second playing with the grease under his nails before answering, “I think I’ll go with Castiel right now, I- I think we should talk.” 

“Probably. But I can think of something way better to do right now.” 

Dean audibly gulped. Surely Castiel didn’t want to, now… here… in the restroom… at their job…? His eyes were wide and confused staring at the floor before rising up to look at Castiel through his lashes. Castiel just leaned back arms crossed over his chest on the sink counter with an eyebrow raised. Dean knew that look, sure he’d seen it a few times, but that look meant for him to shut up and listen and do as he was told. 

With his finger pointed at Dean palm up curling his finger forward towards himself he spoke, “idite syuda.” Dean had no idea what that meant and only went by the movement of Castiel’s fingers that it probably meant ‘come here'. 

“I- is that Russian, Dmitri?” Dean stuttered as he tripped on his feet walking towards the other man. Meeting each other's hungry gazes. Dean reached up to grab Castiel’s hips and lift him onto the counter, but was stopped with a forearm pushing away his hands. 

“Dа. Ruki dlya sebya.” _((Yes. Hands to yourself.))_ Castiel growled out like an order. Dean was finding out so many new things with this man. He let out a slightly aggravated, but mostly turned on groan. He never knew he had a Russian kink, but with Castiel growling it so perfectly in his ear all thoughts of talking ran from his mind, all he could think of was how to get Castiel to keep speaking Russian and giving orders. God, he was definitely going to forget the man's real name and call him Dmitri by accident again. The last time was just teasing. Then all of a sudden there was a hand on his cheek, knuckles running down it. Castiel’s eyes soften when Dean listened and didn't touch Cas. “Bon garçon. Un tel bon garçon.” Okay, Dean thought to himself, that one sounded different like French, but he figured from the tender touch he was being told he was a good boy. _((Good boy. Such a good boy.))_

“So, Russian Dmitri and French Mister LaChapelle…?” Trying to wrap his head around this new information. 

“Oui. I’ll tell ya about it later when we talk.” Castiel slipped a card into his pocket before reaching into his own and grabbing two condoms and some lube. At Dean’s questioning look he raised an eyebrow. “What? Have you seen you? I started carrying these around when I saw I was working with you.” 

“But why two condoms?” 

“One for you, one for me, easier clean up, Dа?” 

After Castiel spoke the words he reached down and unbuckled his jeans moving them down to mid-thigh wrapping his legs around Dean, knees under his armpits, feet locked behind his head, then moved to unbuckle Dean’s jeans and pushing them down. Castiel laid back shoulders resting on the mirror behind him, handing Dean the objects in his hand. “Faire comme bon vous semble, grand garçon.” Dean learned a little French before and knew a couple of those words _((do it however you like, big boy))_ he figured out a few and decided Cas was letting him do whatever he wanted. 

“You mean you’re not going to tell me to go faster?” he asked, trying to make sure he translated correctly. 

“Oui, c’est exact.” Dean smiled knowing that one meant he'd got it right. 

They were close enough to the door that Dean reached over and locked it before grabbing Castiel's wrist and putting lube on his fingers. Castiel rubbed them together a bit to spread out the lube, before Dean moved his hand to push in one of his fingers. He moved Castiel’s wrist slowly in and out of him with the one figure for a bit before he told Castiel it was okay to add a second. He grabbed Cas' other wrist with his unoccupied hand moving it to the condoms next to them telling Castiel to put them on each other. Dean wished he could do it himself, the touching, everything. But when he first walked in, that Russian, and the movement Cas made, sounded like 'no touching'. Which was acceptable, his hands were covered in grease. Dean waited a little while longer, staring at the way Cas' fingers moved in and out of himself, feeling the twitch in his legs when he started to rub his own prostate, before telling him to add a third finger. Cas' lip was in his mouth trying not to moan to loud, Dean was a little happy for this, it was their workplace. 

“May I kiss you?” Dean asked. They had this unspoken agreement before not to, and Cas had told him not to touch, so he wanted to ask to make sure. Cas shook his head yes, opening his mouth slightly after he let his lip go from his teeth. 

Dean moved forward resting his hands on either side of Castiel’s hips and brushed his lips lightly against the other man. It wasn’t a long kiss. It wasn’t a hard press of lips. It was tiny, it was a shown appreciation of everything they had been doing so far. 

“You ready?” Dean asked when he pulled away from Cas' lips. Cas shook his head yes and rubbed his prostate a few more times before taking his fingers out to grab Dean’s dick to push it in, “Blyad'” _((fuck))_ Cas breathed out when he felt Dean in him. 

Dean liked this slow build they were working with so far and thought it best to continue it until he was told differently. That lasted a while before he was grabbed by his shirt collar and pulled down to where Cas was leaning against the wall for a hungry, open mouth, frantic kiss. When they pulled apart Cas was breathless but had enough to growl out “Sil'neye!” _((stronger))_ Dean picked up his speed and started pushing in harder almost sure that’s what Cas had asked him to do “Blyad!” Cas yelled again, when Dean started hitting that magic spot in him again with force and speed from his thrusts. 

It didn’t last longer than a few minutes after that. After they were done Cas pulled him in for another kiss, this time softer. 

“You have my number now, call me tonight and we’ll have that talk?” Cas said back speaking English with his normal voice. 

“Okay. I promise.” 

Cas grabbed the condoms off each of them, seeming like he couldn’t stop himself when he bent over after taking Dean’s off to kiss the head of his dick and smiling before pulling up both their pants. Dean pulled Cas in for a quick kiss as he unlocked the door to walk out. They made it about two steps outside the door before they saw Bobby. 

“About time you two, but next time keep it out my restroom. Some of us actually want to piss in there. Idjits.” 

Dean and Cas just laughed before they walked down the hall, Dean returning to the Jeep with a smile, and Cas returning to his office with a smile. 

Dean knew if he didn’t do it now he’d chicken out again. He had got home about an hour ago from work staring at Cas' number the whole time. Sam had texted him saying he wouldn’t be home tonight, so he figured now would be as good of time as any. 

“Heya Cas,” he said after Cas and his gravel silk voice rang through the speaker on his phone. “I was thinking, you wanna come over tonight for that talk? I can cook dinner?” 

Cas agreed and Dean gave him his address before going to grab the boneless chicken breast out of the fridge and started to make it, covering it with cheese and bacon, he hoped Cas wasn’t vegan since he forgot to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google and other stories gave me the translations ... sorry if they're wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean finally have their chat and everything is sunshine and rainbows.  
> We learn more about both Dean and Castiel's past when they play twenty questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be a proper fanfic without some of the 'oldies' and I love singing this song off key.  
> [Stay The Night by Chicago](https://youtu.be/IX0uspBwDw8)

“I thought it best if we did it this way; one of us asks a question the other takes a shot and answers honest or two shots to not answer,” he explained while he filled up the two shot glasses with only a fourth of a shot. It was the first time Castiel actually looked at them closely when Dean handed him his. Both shot glasses were in the shape of a man, complete with the chiseled abs and bump where his dick would be had he been a real boy, they both had shorts on them- Castiel’s had black with green pot leaves, Dean’s had the American flag. “I figured we shouldn’t get too drunk so we’ll just fill them up a fourth of the way for now.” 

“Okay. Why do you have shot glasses with more accuracy than a Ken doll?” Castiel asked between gasps of laughter, “Wait, no that doesn’t count as my question. You go first,” Castiel amended quickly. 

“Okay,” Dean replied not taking his shot before answering while staring at the glass in his hand. “I suppose they are more human looking than a Ken doll, but I’ll still answer your question,” he looked back up at Cas and rested the glass on his bent knee, “they were on sale,” he answered with a shrug. 

Castiel and Dean just smiled at each other for a moment before Dean asked his first question. The first few were all simple questions. Favorite color: Cas' orange, Dean's purple. Favorite Band they had in common, Rise Against, that had started a conversation about how they both after listening to Rise Against wanted to become vegan, but both loved bacon cheeseburgers- both of their favorite food- to cut it out of their diet. Then Dean jumped into the question he had been dying to ask and assumed Cas was tipsy enough to answer filled both their shot glasses up, the normal amount and asked. 

“How do you know Russian and French?” 

“Simple answer; I went to go live with my Uncle Cain when I was younger and he taught my sister and I new things each month. Those were two of the things, before you ask, so was all the automotive work I know, but that one he took two months on and kept going back to. How do you know cars?” 

“My brother and I went to go live with Bobby when we were younger, he taught us normal kid stuff, but on the weekends, we’d help out in the shoppe while he taught us. So, why didn’t we kiss before? You seemed pretty reluctant not to the first time in the restroom.” 

Cas took his shot wondering if he should tell Dean the truth or not, “Kissing it’s too personal,” he sighed, “I always thought sex is sex, blow jobs are blow jobs, purely physical things, and kissing is something couples do. I didn’t think I’d see you again, so I didn’t see a reason too.” Castiel didn’t like how these questions were getting personal and he didn’t enjoy people nitpicking his sexual preferences. “What’s your family like?” 

“Uhm, well. Short version. Dad died when I was nineteen, mom died when I was four. Sam's my little brother. Uncle Bobby and Aunt Jody raised us. You?” 

“Short version. Mom died when I was still in diapers. Don’t know where my dad is. My Uncle Cain raised me and Anna, like I already said.” By this time Castiel was feeling tipsy enough to be classified as drunk and running out of questions and he had a feeling the questions coming up from Dean weren’t going to be fun ones, so he asked one of his own, “When did you know you were gay, or bi, whatever, when did you know you liked boys?” 

Dean laughed at Cas' drunken rambles and was starting to feel a little drunk himself, apparently, because he had just giggled at that. “When I was fifteen. Remember that doctor show that used to be on? Doctor Sexy, I had a massive crush on him. It was pretty easy to figure out after that. You?” 

“I remember that show, I crushed on the ghost Johnny Drake. I couldn’t deal with Doctor Sexy's hair. For me it was when I was quite young watching Batman Forever, and they had the suits with the nipples. I remember loving the suits and Jim Carrey in a bright green onesie with question marks, I think those three outfits were enough to turn everyone to love men, but then the video for Kiss From a Rose came out and I knew I was gone forever and I was into men-“ 

“Wait, Jim Carrey and Seal made you realize you were gay?” 

“Oh you have no room to talk, cowboy,” Cas scoffed. “and it’s my turn to ask a question which should have been asked already or discussed, but it hasn’t. When was the last time you were tested? Are you clean?” 

“Yea, that should have been discussed before-“ 

“Well, can you blame me for not? That was hot you fucking me with my own cum as lube… holy shit.” 

“Yea, that was hot as fuck, we should do that again. But, uhm I don’t know. I get tested before and after every tour I go on. So, yes I was clean the first time and.. uhm… I couldn’t get you out of my head so I didn’t have sex with anyone else while out on tour. Everyone made fun of me for it but I couldn’t help it. You were the first person to ever tell me not to be gentle and to not prep them. Which I gotta ask, aside from the obvious question are you clean too, why don’t you like being prepped?” 

“Yes I’m clean too. I have another appointment next week just to double check. We do have to do that again but I’d like for us to go and get tested together with the promise we’ll only have sex with each other.” Castiel answered. He knew the question was coming. Most people didn't understand him when he said to skip that step, but he just wasn't most people. 

“Okay, but your avoiding the question.” 

“Long story short, I didn’t know much about sex and neither did the guy I lost my virginity to. We both knew we needed lube but that was about it. Lucky for me he was pretty tiny, and I had already had my toys I had been playing with. So, I never prepped before not knowing it was needed. To me it wasn't a painful experience any time I did that as long as I remembered to breath and relax. It wasn’t until Crowley that someone took the time to prep me first, it was pleasant, but I missed that slight pain what came without. I like now to sometimes be a bit prepped, but I like it more without." 

Castiel closed his eyes thinking about the feelings unprepped sex gave him before continuing. "I like my breath being stolen from me that first push in it’s like being high in the best way possible, it’s the same with the bruises you left the first time. The pain makes me feel alive.” Castiel had to stop talking then, he was achingly hard and shivering with the need to feel that again. “Changing the subject. Uhm. I’m gonna go pee and figure out your question.” 

“No dude, don’t break the seal!” 

“Dean, I can’t wait any longer, I’ve been ignoring this the best I could while we’ve been having this game, but I can’t anymore.” 

“Fine, but I warned you. Down the hall first door on the left.” 

Castiel ran to the bathroom, closed the door behind him, and sighed. This is going to be quite difficult with a semi-erect penis, Castiel thought. He got it accomplished though and grabbed a square of toilet paper to wipe the tip. Biting his lip from moaning at the feeling, he had to again when he gripped himself to put his dick back into the tight constraints of his boxers and jeans. After washing and drying his hands he figured out a question that would move back to safer grounds so he wouldn’t jump Dean as soon as he walked back into the room. After taking one last calming breath, he exited the bathroom and started asking his question while walking back to his spot on the couch. 

“Why name your band after Cory Feldman’s? Isn’t that like copy write or something?” 

“Yes probably, but we’re not going to make it big. If we do then we’ll change it. It had been Benny's idea, boys completely in love with vampires. You're like one of the first people to mention that though. How did you know?” 

“Wait, is that your question,” at Dean’s nod Castiel took his shot and answered, “my uncle. He loved any movie that had anything to do with eternal life. Vampire, time travel, time loops, anything that would give the assumption of everlasting life. We watched one of the Lost Boys movies every Sunday. I got obsessed with learning more about the actors, found Corey’s band, and started listening to them. Do you have any tattoos?” 

“Yea, uhm,” Dean didn’t wanna tell the story so he just pulled his shirt down to show the sunburst that surrounded an outline of a star and asked, “You?” 

“I have a few,” He pulled up his right sleeve to show off a burn like tattoo of what looked like an F but backwards and the line on the bottom didn’t quite meet the other side of the tattoo, “I have another on my left hip bone, wings on my back, a bee behind my left ear, and another on the inside of my right ankle.” 

“Wow. That’s a lot.” 

Thankfully neither asked the specifics about the tattoos, both presuming they didn’t want to talk about the stories so the other wouldn’t either. 

“The first time we met, why didn’t you guys play last? Weren’t you like headlining the tour?” 

“Yea. Technically we were, but we like to switch up the line up with the other bands we play with. Like if one band wanted more practice time or party time before or after the show than another. We switched to second that night so my bandmates and I would have more time to scope the crowd.” 

“Well aren’t I lucky,” Cas replied sarcastically. 

“My turn. Uhm. Why Dmitri?” 

“I like how it’s Russian and I perfected the accent the year I spent living there,” he paused wondering if he should go on in this explanation and if he should ask his next question knowing he didn’t want to fully give away the answer. “So, uhm, do you have a nickname?” 

“Not really. Sammy called me Bean when we were younger, Benny calls me Chief. But I’ve never actually had one. Though I suppose Jensen kinda counts as one. You.?” 

“Yes. Cas, though you’re mostly the only one calling me that. The other … It’s Casey-” 

“How do you get Casey out of Castiel?” 

“Well, I’m not taking another shot for that and I would have told you had you not interrupted me.” Castiel gave Dean a stern look an eyebrow raised. 

“My sister used to call me Cassie - still does sometimes - but my father forgot my name and misinterpreted Cassie for Casey since Anna was still young and had a lisp and Casey is a boy's name where Cassie is not. My father just assumed that was my name and it just stuck. Anna still calls me Casey sometimes too.” Castiel left it at that he knew Dean wondered why his own father forgot his name, but that was still to personal. 

“I’m tired and far too drunk to be up any longer and make it to work tomorrow. I’ll call myself a cab,” Castiel said quickly before Dean could say anything, “and pee again,” he mumbled quickly as he ran back to the bathroom he should have listened to Dean. Luckily this time his trip went smoother. 

“No, you can stay here. I’ll get you some blankets for the couch or you can come to bed with me,” Dean said when he heard Castiel open the door. 

“We both know there will be no sleeping if I stay in bed with you,” Cas replied 

Dean knew he had to pull out the big guns so he jumped up from the couch and put his arms out in front of him palms up singing annoyingly off key and loud. 

_Stay the night. There’s room enough here for two. Stay the night. I’d like to spend it with you. Stay the night. Why don’t we call it a day. No one can stop us, nothing is in the way._

He got on his knees in front of the couch grabbing at Cas'. 

_Just have you near me. Here by my side. Just to have you near me. And when I get next to your body. Just to have you near me. Oh one thing I can tell you, we’re gonna be fine._

He dropped his voice and pouted his lips. 

_We’re gonna have a very good time._

Castiel laughed for a good few minutes before composing himself. “Did you just drunkenly serenade me with Chicago?!” 

“Yes,” Dean replied getting up from his knees to sit back across the couch from Cas, “Did it work?” 

Cas didn’t say anything for a while, he just moved to put the shot glasses on the table in front of the couch with the rest of the whiskey bottle. He moved up the middle piece and made his way into Dean’s space. He straddled Dean’s lap barely whispering a “Yes,” before crashing their lips together in a kiss. 

He knew he shouldn’t, telling Dean the reasoning he had behind not kissing then kissing him a half hour later were mixed signals Castiel hated himself for sending. Later if asked, he would say it was all a momentary lapse in judgment. 

He let Dean pick him up and walk to his room carrying Cas on the way there. Once in his room he closed the door with his foot and laid Cas on the bed. He moved Cas to lay in the middle taking off his clothes until he got to his boxers. 

“You can borrow clothes from me for tomorrow or you can run home. Whatever you like. Let's just sleep now.” Dean spoke as he stripped himself to his boxers. 

Cas told Dean he already had clothes in the back of the car since he was known to be clumsy he kept an extra set of clothes in there. Dean went to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth before returning to bed to tell Castiel he had an extra toothbrush, the orange one, for him to use. Castiel went and did his own bathroom routine before slipping under the covers and putting his head on Dean’s chest, over the blanket he was also using as a pillow. 

They fell asleep like that and woke up the next morning happy that they were still in that position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot of dialogue and not a lot of movement and such ... I hope it wasn't boring to read and that everything people would have questions about is answered :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song Dean sings in this chapter.  
> [A Thousand Years - Christina Perri (Boyce Avenue acoustic cover)](https://youtu.be/iIj07LL57RA)

Dean's mind was racing as he stood at the end of the aisle looking at his friends and family. There was even a couple of fans there, they'd got famous enough in the last five years that they did a raffle and three fans were allowed to attend. One of the running through his mind was hope they wouldn't do anything to ruin the day. 

His smile grew as he heard the wedding march come on, he looked first at his brother to see the magnificent smile on his face. Sam and Jess' two year old walked down the passage way, her little hands throwing rose peddles. His eyes next moved to Jess, she looked beautiful walking down the lane to meet Sam. Her dress flowing satin and lace, Castiel behind her holding the train with his eyes locked with Dean. When their eyes met, Dean knew then that he had to ask Castiel to marry him.

**

It took a year for Dean to plan how to ask Cas to marry him. He'd asked Sam who jokingly said to ask him on stage, Dean loved the idea and ran with it.

"Hello everyone." Dean called out over the mic to his third sold out show this month. "We are the Mark of Cain, how are you all doing tonight?" 

That was another change that happened in the last six years. After they'd been 'found' by their new manager, they changed their name. The band meeting lasted hours before Dean looked at his background. It was a picture of Castiel shirtless and asleep. His right arm lifted above his head covering his eyes from the rising son and showing off his tattoo. Dean suggested 'Mark of Cain' as their new name, since they couldn't keep the Truth Movement name. After some discussion the group agreed upon it. Dean kept it a secret from Castiel until their first televised performance, the one where Dean sang a song he had wrote about being away from Cas, that their name was even changed, let alone changed to something that was named after Castiel and his late uncle. 

The concert went over without any major problems, as they do when the band is fed by the excitement of the crowd. The last song, Dean had something special planned. 

"For our last song, I'd like to ask a very close person to me to join me on stage." Dean spoke, his voice echoing through the silent hall. The crowd waiting to see what he would do as he looked to the side of the stage where Castiel was watching him perform and a smile grew on his face as he looked at the confused look on Cas'. "Castiel, could you please come here for a moment." 

Sam and Garth moved around the equipment until it was in the spots they'd discussed beforehand, while Dean stared at Castiel inching his way onto the stage. Cas couldn't look more scared, his eyes were the size of saucers as he slowly walked towards Dean, turning every few steps to look out to the crowd. 

"Don't be afraid." Dean spoke to Castiel, putting his mic by his side to have just a conversation with his boyfriend. "I won't make you sing. Just look at me and forget they are here." He finished with a kiss on Cas' cheek and grabbed his hands to move him to the stool set up for them to sit on. 

When they were both seated, Dean put the microphone into the stand in between the two of them and grabbed his acoustic guitar. 

"This song is for you, love." He spoke into the mic while moving his fingers to the spots on the guitar for the opening chord. He watched as Castiel's eyes started to wet before he even started singing. Cas' hand coming up to cover his mouth. 

_Heart beats fast. Colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubts, suddenly go away somehow._  
One step closer.  
I have died every day, waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for thousand years I'll love you for thousand more. 

People even raised their phones like people did with lighters back in the day. He continued to sing the song, not taking his eyes off Castiel except for fixing his fingers when he messed up a few notes. Castiel smiled when he did that, his big gummy smile he only made for when Dean was being a goof. Dean loved that smile and couldn't wait until he could watch it grow on Castiel's face for the rest of their lives. 

Dean could practically taste the excitement from his fellow band members they knew what was coming and had said couldn't have wished anything better for Dean. With his eyes still locked with Castiel's he finished the song, watching the tears flow freely from his beloved's eyes. He hoped they were good tears and he wouldn't be embarrassing himself in front of all his fans, and YouTube. 

_And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more_

He finished the song, but grabbed Castiel's hand to keep him seated before Cas could give him a kiss. Placing his lips on Cas' hand and his guitar next to him, Dean knelt. Cas' other hand came up to his face, his eyes were immense with love and adoration. 

"Castiel LaChapelle, I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the moment we met. We may not have had the best meet cute, nor the best relationship. We've had our fights, but we always find each other. We always make up before we go to sleep that night. I don't have any dreams of a future without you by my side, guiding me along to make my best choices and me back to you. My love, will you do the honor of making me an honorable man and become my husband?" 

Dean watched as Castiel's hand shook over his mouth. The tears that had started to form during the performance were flowing freely now. Castiel didn't say anything for a moment, the feeling of anxiety taking over the air before he finally moved. Cas jumped forward tackling Dean backwards and placed his lips on the others. The kiss was frantic, but full of exaltation. 

"Yes," Castiel repeated over and over into the kiss moving his head up and down as best he could when Dean could feel he didn't want to let the kiss die. 

With his mouth busy, Dean moved a hand from Castiel's cheek to give his brother a thumbs up. He used the same hand to reach into his pocket to grab out the ring and placed it on Castiel's finger before his fiancé even took a breath. 

The crowd's screams of joy came ascending back to their ears as they parted. Champagne being sprayed on them, helped them on that matter, but Dean couldn't be disappointed when his eyes met his fiancés. 

Castiel whispered one phrase to Dean before he got off of him to return backstage and wait for Dean to be done to celebrate their future. 

"Je t'aime maintenant et pour toujours."  
I love you now and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks. That's the end for now. Thank you for taking this journey with me and reading this story.  
> I have some things planned for what would happen in the time jump, but I'm still not good at angst to have it ready in time. So... Idk when you'll get them, but there will be some extra parts for this.  
> Also, thank you Jess for helping me figure out the last line in this :)


End file.
